Inside the Fire
by AngelxCloud
Summary: Original Blessed and Cursed - Damien is normal in every way, except for once every month, in which he is the infamous Slenderman. In a new town, he meets the gang of the the new school, the Killers. M for lemon and blood (summary sucks, I know) is the original version, very crackish, unedited for the most part (slenderxjeff and benxej)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN RE-WRITEN (tho still too short -_-)

Disclaimer; I don't own the characters, just the plot.

READ THIS! I wrote each chapter to a certain song I will strongly advise you to listen to the song while reading! If you don't know the song, your on the internet are you not? LOOK IT UP! I don't have a song for the prologue because it was a last minute decision. But for now R&R&R read and rest and relaxation XD.

Year; some time, BC. (back there, around the time that the vikings found america and settled)

A tall man with snowy white hair stood in clearing surrounded by demons holding only a sword. The blade was red, with black running down the center, sometimes edging off the blade, cutting through red. There was a blood red gem at the hilt, the handle was wrapped in a black fabric, and the piece separating the blade from the handle was pure gold and elaborate, decorated with black diamonds, protecting the hand.

They all surged forward towards the man, their own swords raised. The man dodged, stabbed, and disarmed the lower demons easily.

He didn't actually kill the demons, his "father" would be mad at that. It was just training. The man's name was Demon. He had white hair that seemed to glow in the moonlight, his sky blue eyes looked strong enough to break any will. He had a lean form with long legs that were outlined perfectly in his outfit.

Back in the cover of trees stood a large dark figure. He wasn't the actual father of Demon, just raised him, but he was proud of Demon, like he was his own son all the same. Demon was the son of his most trusted advisor, he and his wife was killed before he could save them. He had large black wings, night black hair, blood red eyes with slits as pupils, and he had large fangs. The sight alone would drive any _human_ into the depths if insanity. He was the God of Evil, the King of Sin, he was the Devil.

On the opposite side of the clearing, hidden in the trees was another figure. You had to search to see him but he was there. He was a demon, not like the ones Demon practiced on, but like Demon. He could look human, or be in his demon form, which for him was leathery, white skin, lidless, insane eyes, and a smile carved into his cheeks, his name was Jay. He watched Demon, in his demon form, in amazement. He had come to the over world to escape his betrothed, who he DID NOT want to marry. The only reason he was betrothed to Zalgo was because he wanted someone unique. Jay was unique only because he could bare children. But didn't expect to find this. This man was beautiful, his muscles moved easily under his clothes, rolling smoothly.

Satan noticed movement beyond his _son's_ training. Someone else was watching! He quietly stalked around the clearing, and behind Jay. As he studied Jay's features he got a feeling. This boy was meant for Demon, no one else. The Fates. Satan snorted silently at that, of course they'd get involved with his "son". Lucifer blinked his bloody eyes as a thought came to him and smirked.

"Would you like to meet him?" He asked in a low voice. Jay spun around, and upon seeing who it was, he bowed, turning human. Which was had brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"I never thought I would have the honor of meeting _you_." Jay said, his head low.

"Do you want to meet him?" Lucifer repeated, nodding towards his "son _"._

"Yes." Jay knew how dangerous it was to disobey his _Lord_.

"Then come on!" His hissed, walking towards his "son _"._

Jay followed the devil, amazed that he even met the Lord. He kept behind the devil, and nearly ran into him when he stopped suddenly.

"Demon!" The Devil called, waving his arm to make the lower demons disappear.

Demon scowled, not happy that he was interrupted, as he turned to his father, tilting his head slightly at the sight at someone behind him. Satan suddenly lunged, taking Jay with him, then slammed the two together. Cracking Demon's ribs and shattering Jay's. Both gaped on shock and Jay fell on top of Demon.

"As soon as the bones heal come back to the castle, oh and Jay, you don't have to worry about Zalgo, I'll deal with him _and_ his father." And with that he teleported back to the underworld. Demon and Jay both lay panting as the cool feeling spread through their rib cage, healing the bones.

"Master!" Two proxies cried as they rushed out of the trees and towards their master, Demon.

"I'm fine, the bones are already healing." Demon calmed his proxies, but didn't get up or made any move to get Jay off him.

"Sir, um ... What did sire do?" one asked in a stuttering voice, Cotton too shy to say anything in front of the stranger.

Demon tangled his fingers with Jay's. "He found my soul mate." He said simply, leaning up slowly to kiss Jay softly, who returned the kiss.

please review! ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Jeff the Killer, Slenderman, Ben Drowned, Eyeless Jack, OR Laughing Jack. I DO own Damien, tho.

Song: Slenderman song by zipzipper PUT IT ON REPEAT AND RRR. XD

 **EDITED**

Ew. I'm literally cringing as I fixed this. ug *shudders* And think, i used to wrinkle my nose at my hand written stuff, while writing this….well, now I'm _very_ scared…..

Anyway, **I combined the first two official chapters to make them longer.**

* * *

Damien's P.O.V.

"Damien wake up!" I opened my eyes at my moms voice. "You're gonna be late for your first day of school!"

I sigh and sat up stiffly, trying not to hurt myself, although I did not just wake up, I had just slipped back in through my window to lay down for a few minutes.

Full moons were a blessing and a curse. Curse only because my bones get sore from stretching to inhuman lengths. A blessing just for the thrill of hunting, ripping humans apart, watching their life's blood spray everywhere…

I am the Slenderman. I turned, for some reason, into a tall, faceless being three nights every month, last night being my first. It was painful, and left me so stiff that I felt like a statue trying to move.

I shifted through the many boxes that littered my room looking for something to wear. We just moved from out of state. I laughed as remembered just _why_ we moved. My mom begged Dad to move because of the kill rates in the state were going up considerably every month. Then when I looked up the kill rates for here, since Mom hadn't bothered to, they're worse than where we just came from!

I finally found a black T-shirt, my old, black jacket, and a new pair of black jeans. All which went perfectly with my black, steel toe combat boots with chains crisscrossing around it, along with spikes. I quickly pulled them on, tying up the laces before heading downstairs, taking in my mother's smiling face.

She had blond hair, so bright it almost looked white. Not like my snowy white, but reasonable how I got the color, I even had her sky blue eyes. Thankfully I looked nothing like my dad, who usually had matted, muddy brown hair, a small beer gut, hidden easily with a suit, with unloving grey eyes.

"Leila!" My dad's voice bellowed through the house, (speak of the devil) interrupting what she was about to say. She quickly handed me a plate of pancakes and scurried down the hall.

She had no choice but to obey, or he'll beat her, then me. I wanted to fight back ever since ten years old, since first becoming slenderman. But we can't leave, mom needed the money, and he actually was a good lawyer and was hardly home anymore, constantly on business trips. So thankfully he isn't home enough to hurt Mom, since I started healing fast as a trait from Slenderman.

By the time I was finished eating mom came back out. "He's got another business trip, he'll be back in two days." She sighed.

"I'll wait in the car." I said, rolling my eyes and placing my plate in the dishwasher, picking up my book bag on the way out. I put my headphones in and hit play on my black iPod and blared hollywood undead while reclining the passenger seat, pulling my hood up, propping my feet up on the dashboard, throwing my arm over my eyes. The whole ride I listened to my iPod, noting that the ride was sorta long.

Mom had already registered me into the system so I just needed to get my schedule. I walked Into the office, the secretary smiling when she saw me.

"Damien Patcher?" She asked, shifting through the stacks of paperwork on her desk.

"Yes, thank you." I said as she handed me a schedule and a map.

"I've highlighted the best routs to each class. You just get your trey and sit at lunch, then wait until they dismiss you to continue your day. I will lead you to your first class." She explained, stand in up and walking around the desk.

The day was long, excited students and teachers questioned me all day, I answered the same questions so many times I had a headache. Thankfully at lunch nobody really asked anymore. I just sat down randomly and everyone crowded around me.

This made me miss my old school where people would walk to the other side of the hallway when they saw me coming. I wasn't popular, I was one of the goth kids, yet the one they feared. I missed that reputation already.

"So how is your first day coming along?" Some girl asked me at lunch.

"Fine." I answered politely, mentally rolling my eyes and gritting my teeth.

"Enjoy it while you can, the Killers are going to be back tomorrow." Then she left with no other explanation. The entire table went silent at the name Killers.

"Who are the 'Killers'?" I asked the guy next to me.

"They're the gang." And with that HE left. What the hell was going on?

"They're right now suspended, for getting in a fight. They put the poor kid in the E.R. last month. He was found dead, stabbed to death two days later, hadn't even woke up from the coma yet. It happened around a full thirty days ago." Another girl explained. "He was Jacob's best friend." She said, nodding towards the direction the guy walked off.

That night I laid in my bed, thinking about the kid that got killed. I had looked it up, and it said that it was believed that "Jacob" was killed by Jeff the Killer, as he was supposedly seen in the area that night, along with Eyeless Jack, Laughing Jack, and Ben Drowned. Not together, though. And I had also learned that there were four, including the leader, in the group "Killers."

I had a strange feeling, though I just brushed it off as fangirls seeing someone who looked kinda like their favorite killer and reported it in.

This time I woke up by myself. I dressed in a black undershirt, over it my black hoody, along with my ripped up black jeans.

"When it gets warmer, you can walk to school." Mom said in the car, flipping the heat on because it had been colder today.

"Mom, you say that, but it's only gonna get colder." I snorted. It was the beginning of October, so I had a few months of riding with her in the car. She simply rolled her eyes.

Today was better, everybody had calmed down, but when I entered, I noticed there were new people in the back of the classroom, although their faces were hidden in hoods. I didn't look back when the teachers asked them to take their hoods down, so I had no clue what they looked like.

When the bell rang for lunch, I was looking down at my phone, reading a text my mother sent me saying that she was going to be gone all day, when I was pushed into the bathroom I was passing. I stumbled, silently cursing how I was easily knocked off my feet because of my tall height, before I turned to see…shit, four hoodies. Each was different, one was pure white, dark green, dark blue, and the last one was white with black stripes.

I clenched my teeth and narrowed my eyes, hunching over dangerously, about to open my mouth to speak when a stall opened and a scrawny male emerged.

"Out!" The white one snarled, the blue and green ones parting enough for the boy to pass through quickly. "You. You're new, aren't you?" He turned to me.

I bared my teeth at them. "What the fuck do you want?" I asked darkly.

"Jeff, he's not normal." The blue one suddenly said.

"What?" The white one, or Jeff, asked, turning to him.

" _He's_ _not_ _normal_. He has that look in his eyes, the same one you have, along with Ben and LJ.

Jeff snapped his head back at me, seeming to stare since I couldn't see his face. The head tilted, and then came the question, "Last night, did you kill anybody?" He asked bluntly.

I couldn't stop my eyes from widening before narrowing my eyes once more. "Did you?" I shot back.

"Why, yes! I killed at least a dozen people!" The smirk was tangible in his voice, the tone taking a sadistic snarl.

Wait. Jeff, equals Jeff the Killer. LJ,abbreviates Laughing Jack. EJ, abbreviates Eyeless Jack. Ben, is Ben Drowned. It finally clicked into place. The Killers. _I_ _wasn't_ _the_ _only_ _one_. My feeling was correct, though I really didn't know what the feeling _was_.

I couldn't help but drop my defenses, straightening my spine, the scowl falling off my face.

"Shit! Look how tall he is!" The green one commented. I smirked at that. "Oh, _fuck_." He then cursed.

"What?" The one in black and white asked.

"Slenderman." Was all he whispered.

I blinked, when they all immediately pulled down their hoods, following Jeff's lead, who was the first to move.

I had to snap my jaw shut to keep from gasping when I finally saw his face. He was _beautiful_. I had admitted a long time ago that I was full out gay, upon finding girls repulsive, and yet no one has really caught my attention….at least, until now. Jeff had dark blue eyes that probably made mine look white in comparison, his chocolate brown hair was slicked back out of his face, with a slim frame.

The green one was tiny compared to his friends, with blond hair that seemed to stick out everywhere, including the bangs that nearly completely covered his emerald green eyes. Under his hair, I noticed that his ears were slightly pointed, enough to suggest elven features.

The blue hoodie had bulled back to reveal dark brown curly hair that was parted to one side to keep out of the teen's black eyes, that seemed sightless. If you glanced quickly to and away from him, he looked blind, yet at the same time held a look that could burn into your soul, which I'm guessing is Eyeless Jack, or EJ.

The last one was the stripped one. He had a huge grin on his lips, his light blue eyes, reminding me more of a husky's more than my sky color, his nose was longer than the other's, with his black hair hanging where it pleased, yet somehow tidy.

"What is your name?" Jeff asked, relaxing his stance from when he came in.

"Damien." I said, the rest of my defenses dropped, never to be seen against them, or at least him, again.

They coaxed me into joining lunch with them, and I agreed wholeheartedly. I _wanted_ , for the first time, to be around people my own age. But the thing is, they're not like the others our age, their different, like me.

Apparently, the scrawny boy had run to tell everyone that I was trapped in the bathroom with them, and when I say everyone, I mean the entire Cafeteria went silent when we came in the room, the buzz starting back up when we sat down, in the darkest corner of the room, away from the windows. I was actually eager to answer any questions that they threw at me, answering each one honestly, and even threw some of my own out.

The day passed, and nobody talked to me. Which made me grin and hardly wait for tonight.

Jeff's POV.

Damn, no, it should be _Damn_ when said. I wasn't expecting the new kid to be, not cute, but _hot_. Although he was easy to pick out of the crowd, for one, he doesn't act like the other half-brains around here. Second, he was tall, with long legs that were outlined perfectly in those black jeans he wore. Then, he has white hair, pure white that looked innocent, but after the scene in the bathroom, his hair gives off the wrong vibes.

All day, because we, apparently, had the exact same schedule, every bloody class, I found myself ogling him, though doubting that it would ever happen. Then I realized something.

 _"You're awfully quiet."_ I thought, writing down notes during the last period.

 _"What, do you want me commenting? I thought you hated that!"_ My other snapped, but it didn't have the usual fire to it. I know I'm insane, so hearing voices in my head doesn't seem weird to me, but there is the fact that he would talk to me before I first became Jeff the Killer, although he prefers for me to call him "Jay."

 _"Is something wrong?"_ I asked. Anything wrong with him, is wrong with me.

 _"…No. Just…focus, the bell is about to ring."_ He said, going silent once more.

Just as Jay said it, the bell rang, signaling for the end of the day, and that we were permitted to go home.

I exited the building, waiting under the tree as usual, waiting for the others. I, from the shadow, watched Damien leave the building next, a blond running up and talking to him. I saw the clench of jaw before he answered, and knew that he found Harmony just as annoying.

Then a red car pulled up, and he entered, but his mom, I'm guessing, didn't go right away. And I could hear everything she said, though slightly muffled, and could see her perfectly.

"She's cute, interested?" She smiled, not moving the car.

"Ew! _Mom_!" He complained. "You know I don't like girls!" My eyes widened, slightly at that little insight. Maybe there _was_ a chance. At that moment our eyes locked, I felt a spark travel through my body and down my spine. His mother gasped silently.

"What about him, then?" She asked.

 _"MOM!"_ He cried, his eyes shutting as a blush came to his cheeks. "Why are we still here?!" I had looked away, but heard the car move away as the continued their argument.

"Whaaat are you doing?" LJ said, suddenly in my ear, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, nearly jumping.

"Daydreaming." I answered, looking at the other two who were against the tree holding hands.

"Yaaaaa you were, then why were you looking at Damien's car?" He asked slyly, a smirk gracing his lips.I narrowed my eyes, how did he know who's…"I was talking to him and watched him get in." I rolled my eyes and started walking with them hot on my heels. It was starting to get colder, so this was probably the last time we could walk.

Damien's POV

As soon as I got home, I went upstairs and passed out. Mom had said something about being gone for the rest of the day, so I was home alone.

I woke up around the time the sun was setting, quickly doing the easy sheet of paper from english. Then I went downstairs, hearing heavy breathing coming from my parent's room, meaning my mom was home and asleep as well. I went to the kitchen, eating a sandwich before going back up to my room to wait. Around ten, I felt that tingle, the only warning I got. I quickly got up, stumbling slightly, realizing I didn't have a lot of time, I opened my window and jumped out. I landed on my feet, but falling to my knees when the pain started. My mind started to scream "RUN" and in my pain-induced state, I followed my instincts, the pain fueling my legs into an all out bolt that had me in the forest behind our house in seconds.

I finally tripped in a clearing and couldn't get up, clenching my teeth to hold off the screams that threatened to erupt. I felt my face shift and disappear, becoming faceless. Finally, the pain dulled away, leaving me with the echoes that racked my body. Eventually, even those faded away, allowing me to stand tall, at my full height of about nine feet tall.

At the other end of the clearing, were figures, breaking through the tree line as I stood up.

* * *

Okaaayyyy this waaaaasss suppose to be done last week ^.^" I got side tracked and actually wrote more Submit to Me, Dovahkiin more than I even touched this, and I feel bad about that, which is partly why this is technically 2 chapters instead of 1.

I hope it was better than the original

please review~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own any known creepy pastas but i do own Damien (the human part, not the slender part)

WARNING; blood/murder in this chapter

Song; Painted Smile - Madame Macabre

* * *

Damien's P.O.V.

There were four figures, rushing out of the trees, one of which collapsed, his panting could be heard from here. Another all but collapsed on the third, that was holding his knees and gasping just as loudly.

The fourth was laughing at the other three, his head thrown back. I took a step forward and caused the other two to look up, one wearing a dark blue mask with a black goo coming out of the eyes, that were nothing but empty sockets, and the other was Ben, with black and red eyes, and blood slowly dripping down.

It was Laughing Jack on the ground, waving his arm in the air, saying, "Gimme….a minute. Need….breath….." With that his arm collapsed back over his eyes, his breath haggard.

It was Jeff who was laughing, and apparently the only one who wasn't out of breath. "You guys need to cut back on the candy." He snickered, causing a whine out of the clown on the ground.

Then his insane eyes looked to me, seeming to appraise me. I tilted my head to the side, indicating that I knew he was looking at me. A grin broke on his face as he realized, at the same time I did, that a small group of drunk teens just burst into the clearing.

I teleported behind them, grabbing a boy, my tentacles wrapping around his wrists, ankles, and his neck, and just ripped him apart, his torso falling to the forest ground. The girl that had been next to the now dead boy gave a shrill scream. Catching the attention of the others. '

At this point, Jeff and LJ were suddenly there, tearing through the remains of the teens.

"Well," Jeff said, breathing slightly heavier, "This is going to be _fun_." He snickered, insanity pouring off him in waves.

TIMESKIP

The sky started to lighten. By this point Jeff was drenched in blood. At some point through the night, we had lost the others. Ben had been the only one we kinda knew where he went, but only because he had went through his phone, that EJ had caught before it fell to the ground.

As for the other two, we have no clue when they disappeared. Now, it was just Jeff and I, placing bagged organs back into the body of a girl that had her wrists and ankles bound and spread wide. Giving full view to how her stomach was ripped open, showing the now bagged organs resting inside.

But, as the sun shot it's rays over the horizon, me in mid-sentence talking to Jeff, pain roared through me, passing through the link I had to Jeff's brain, giving him the pain that was tormenting me. We both dropped at the same time, Jeff already back to being a brunette and no longer bloody.

The pain lessened enough for me to break the link, sparing Jeff from the pain. As it reared back into full force, I faintly heard a, "Fuck!" From Jeff as he pushed himself off the ground.

Finally, the pain lowered to a dull ache, meaning that the change was over. I groaned softly, rolling to my stomach.

"What... the fuck…..was that?" Jeff gasped out, now on his knees.

I slowly got up. "What I go through every month." I said, holding out my hand to help him up. As soon as my hand touched his, images flickered behind my eyes. A man with black wings was shoving someone towards me. He slammed...Jeff? Into my chest, my eyes widening. I felt my ribs crack and Jeff's shatter under the force. I fell backwards, Jeff landing atop of me. People were suddenly running up to us, I said something, and I faintly heard one of them whispering. I grinned, saying something, then leaned up and kissed Jeff. I blinked, letting go of Jeff's hand after helping him up.

"Damien?" Jeff asked. I simply shook my head. I stumbled forward, leaning against a tree. I gasped for breath, more images flickering behind my eyes. I tried to ignore them, but they were persistent, watching them like a movie. I didn't understand what was happening, why am I seeing these things? I've never met Jeff before in my life, yet the images shows _lifetimes_ with him. But I'm only sixteen, my birthday in two months. The images were blurry, so I couldn't really tell what was happening.

"Damien!" Jeff shook my shoulder. His touch, which started them, slowed the images.

"I'm fine." I said, hiding the pain of my head pounding. Jeff said something, but when I didn't respond, he grabbed my arm and tugged me away form the tree. _No! I want the tree..._ the tree was helping me support myself. But when a loud siren blasted through the air, behind us, did I realize why he had pulled me away.

Jeff was somehow able to run through the forest without tripping, or let me fall over. We broke through the tree line, and headed toward my house. I was surprised he knew where I lived.

Jeff stopped under my bedroom window. "This one right?" He asked, uncertain. I nodded, looking up the tree that was right outside my window. It looked sturdy enough. I reached up, grabbing hold of a low-hanging branch. I grunted as I pulled myself up, fatigue nagging at my muscles. I pulled myself farther up, slowly climbing up to my window. Finally I reached the edge of my window seal, scooting along the branch to it. I was finally close enough to swing my legs into my room, sliding my long body through the window. I looked back down to see Jeff looking up with wide eyes. I tilted my head slightly, I watched as he grinned, waved goodbye, then ran away, going home himself. I maneuvered through the rest of the boxes and collapsed on my bed, instantly falling asleep.

I woke up to mom yelling for me. "Damien! Your friends are here!" That got my attention. Friends? Oh no.

I pushed myself up, stumbling down the stairs, nearly falling to the floor. I looked up to see Mom, Jeff, LJ, EJ, and Ben, all staring at me. I gave them a blank look, which had my mom giggling at me.

"Go to the living room, I'll have him awake in a minute." She said, pointing to the living room. She then came to me and practically dragged me into the kitchen. She then pushed me onto the stool by the island and disappeared for a moment before setting a mug in front of me. I didn't look at what it was, just pulling the mug to my lips and took a drink.

"Coffee? Really? What did I do to get this rare treat?" I asked, taking another gulp, already feeling it awaken my body.

"You've never had friends over before!" She grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "I was too…different…for them there."

"And what, are these boys like you? I wouldn't care if they had three eyes, _you_ _have_ _friends_!" She sighed.

I finished the cup, her taking it, shooing me off to the living room. I stood up, stretching my arms up, feeling my back pop in several places.

"You reach any farther, you're gonna touch the ceiling. Now _go_." I snorted before going into the living room.

"You look like you've gone through hell." LJ said, laughing from his spot on one of the chairs. I glared at him, blinking slowly.

"Can we go walk or something? It'll give me a chance to fully wake up." I asked. Even with the coffee running through me, the fatigue was still working it's way around my body.

They all agreed so I darted upstairs to quickly pull on a pair of jeans, my boots, a black tank-top, and my black hoodie over it. When I came back down, I veered into the kitchen.

"Mom, we're going for a walk." I called, looking in to find her sitting at the island, sipping her mug of tea, reading the paper. She nodded before looking back at the paper, and when she did, she nearly choked on her tea.

"Not in the forest!" She snapped. I tilted my head, silently asking her why, but I already knew, "They've found several bodies." I bit my cheek to keep from smiling, nodding and agreeing that we wouldn't go to the forest.

We exited the house, the slightly cold air cooling my burning eyes. We walked, talking nonsense for a while, but it wasn't long when I noticed something. EJ and Ben were holding hands, their fingers intertwined with the other's. I suddenly noticed that they were practically leaning against one another. _They were together!_ My mind realized. _That means they're not against gays._

But my mind was instantly taken off them when a man hurtled pass us, nearly knocking us all over. He had shoved Jeff into my chest, my mind briefly flickering back to the strange images from last night, and LJ onto the ground. EJ had managed to pull Ben away, but still stumbled back a couple feet.

LJ quickly picked himself up, enough time to dodge the next man that came pass, only with someone else. The third, however, stopped.

"Mi dispiace." He murmured, bowing slightly, his voice thick with an Italian accent, his scarred lips briefly turned up before bolting forward again, yelling, "Dezzy, stop!"

We all sat in silence for a moment before LJ said, "What the fuck was that?"

That's when I noticed that Jeff hadn't moved, and apparently he did too, because he was suddenly pushing off me, with a dark blush, and a mumbled, "Sorry."

We circled back around, them having to go, and I entered my house once again, my mother greeting me with a large smile. I simply rolled my eyes and proceeded up the stairs to continue unpacking.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own any known Creepypastas but I DO own Damien, I own the human part of him, not slender

Song: Immortals by Fallout Boy

* * *

7 months later

I opened my eyes, flinching at the bright light. Where was I? Flashes of last night passed behind my eyes, yesterday had been the last day of school, Jeff threw a sleepover party, or whatever it was called, for two days.

We stayed up 'til about 5 in the morning, I know that much. We watched movies, Ben brought over games, LJ the candy. We had camped out in the living room, Liu, Jeff's little brother, stayed mostly in his own room for the most part. I sat next to Jeff on the couch, LJ took over the recliner, while EJ and Ben took up the love seat. My first week here I found out that they were together. The last thing I remember is laying my head on the back of the couch and closing my eyes.

I went to stretch, but that was when I realized someone was on top of me. I opened my eyes, blindness fading so I could see. It was Jeff! He was snuggled into my chest, his arm was curled around my waist. My heart sped up, urges just to _touch_ Jeff pounded in, wave after wave. I realized what position I was in, one of Jeff's legs where resting in-between mine, the leg his was curled around laid straight while my other leg was bent up. One of my arms where tucked around him, while the other one was used for my pillow. I released my hand from being my pillow, and slowly inched it towards Jeff. My long fingers softly touched Jeff's chocolate-colored hair, it was soft. But just then LJ loudly snored, causing Jeff to stir. I reluctantly pulled my hand away and covered my eyes with my arm.

I felt him lift his head up and prop himself up on his arm. Then he laid back down, re-snuggling into my chest, but that's when he realized what he was doing, because he froze, and lifted his head up again. I felt the burning of his gaze as he looked at me, so I kept still, pretending to sleep. Then I felt the lightest touch to my jaw, trailing down to my throat, stopping there, his fingers feeling my pulse. LJ snored again, causing the hand to disappear.

Then there was movement, jostling me around. Jeff was no longer there, he had gotten up. I heard a door shut, then there was the sound of blankets moving.

"Damien?" Ben whispered. I didn't answer, I had a feeling that told me to just continue pretending to sleep. Then there was a loud slap.

"Ow! What was that for?!" LJ demanded, whispering.

"Do you want them to get together?" EJ growled softly.

"Yes, why?"

"Your stupid snoring is why! _He was so close_ and your snoring ruined it!" Ben hissed.

"Sorry! I can't control that!"

"Stop eating so much candy!" They hissed in union. I mentally rolled my eyes, what were they talking about, though? They want Jeff and I to get together? Why? I'm not complaining, but...

I stretched, bones popping, and opened my eyes. I look around 'innocently'.

"Where's Jeff?" I asked.

"Probably In the shower." LJ rolled his eyes. He was sitting up in the recliner, Ben was standing over him, and EJ was still on the love seat. I sat up, rubbing my eyes when Liu came out of his bedroom and into the kitchen, Liu had bright green eyes and brown hair a few shades lighter than Jeff's. Who had just exited the bathroom, his wet hair nearly black.

"Who wants to swim?" Jeff asked with a grin.

*Few minutes later*

"You can't make me!" Ben wailed, tugging on EJ's arm, holding onto the door frame with his other hand.

"Come on, Ben! It's got a shallow end!" I called, I was in the pool with Jeff, laughing with him at the smaller ones reaction. The shallow end reached my stomach, and the bottom of Jeff's chest. Not that I was looking...

"For you it's shallow! You're a giant!" Ben called out, tugging harder.

"Baby, do you really think I would let you drown?" EJ purred, he leaned forward and kissed Ben. He was the only one not laughing, if you called what LJ was doing laughing. He was in hysterics, clutching his stomach on the edge of the pool. Ben reluctantly let go of the poor door frame.

"Ben we still got that floaty." Jeff called. It was a chair floaty, so Ben didn't have to get wet. LJ was suddenly in the pool, splashing everybody, earning a complaint from Ben and a death glare from EJ.

I ducked under the water and opened my eyes. It's was crystal clear and an aqua blue. The others legs swayed back and forth, staying above the water. I swam silently toward Jeff, who was in the middle of the pool and talking to LJ, and touched his ankle and swam away quickly, resurfacing. I was grinning as he automatically blamed LJ. Once I saw LJ's face I lost it, laughing so hard I was holding onto the side of the pool.

"It was _you_!" He and started swimming over to me. I quickly ducked under and swam away, Jeff chasing me.

We were so absorbed in our little game that we didn't notice the others leave.

Finally exhaustion caused us to hang onto the side of the pool. I brushed my hair back, the water forcing it to stay back (think of Vergils hair style in devil may cry 3) Jeff was right next next to me breathing heavily.

"Got you." He said punching my arm lightly. I smirked, looking at him as he looked back. Hesitantly I leaned down, pressing my lips to his. He kissed back, wrapping his arms around my neck, his fingers entangling in my wet hair. One of my arms wrapped around his waist and the other anchoring us.

{} In the house {}

(Third person [which I'm not good at])

LJ sat at the island with EJ, Ben rummaging through the fridge, when Mrs. Patcher came in. Jeff's dad left and the mother worked at a bank full-time, leaving her to come home late and wake up early. They closed the bank down early today.

"Where's Jeff? She asked, setting down her purse.

"In the pool with Damien." Ben said, (holding stuff to make a sandwich) looking out the window at them, then froze, his mouth hanging open. "Oh my god." He whispered wide-eyed.

"What?" LJ asked, looking over Bens shoulder with EJ on the other side and Jeff's mom over their heads. The window had a good view if the pool, and of Damien and Jeff making out. Mrs. Patcher backed away, not wanting to invade her sons privacy while the three stared. LJ grinned and moved toward the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ben demanded. LJ ignored him and opened the door.

{} Damien's POV {}

His tongue grazed across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened up, thrusting my tongue to meet his and he tasted sweet. Then we heard, "It's about time you to got together, We've waited for you two!" LJ shouted. We separated quickly, a tiny blush crept up my cheeks while Jeff had a full-blown blush that made his eyes widen. I glared at him, baring my teeth at him. He was suddenly pulled back into the house by a mad EJ. The door shut once again, leaving us alone.

"What does it mean now?" He asked in a small voice.

I looked at him, holding back on kissing him again. "Whatever you want, I won't force you into anything you don't want." I murmured, pulling out of the pool and sitting to the edge, feet still inside the water. He was silent for a minute, then he crossed his arms, and laid then in my lap, resting his head against them. I ran my fingers through his hair, and even wet, it's still soft even wet.

"We should go inside." I said tugging softly on his hair. He sighed and pulled away to climb out of the water.

We ended up in the living room again, same positions, this time my arm was draped on the couch behind Jeff s head. This time it was Jeff who fell asleep first, his head resting on my shoulder. I was the last one up.

I turned off the tv before laying down and pulling Jeff on my chest and falling asleep. But then I wasn't on the couch anymore, I was in a courtyard where the sky was a beautiful blood red. Jeff was at my side , and a large demon was in front of us, its skin was black and there was red outlines, along the seven smiling mouths all along its body. The one on its face was speaking, but in a different language. It held a glowing red sphere in it s clawed hand. Then before I could react, it hurled the sphere at us, hitting us square in the chest, throwing us back.

Then a pain, greater than what I feel when I turn slender every month, exploded throughout my body. As my back crashed into something, I jerked awake. I gasped for breath and my clothes stuck to my body. I quickly detangled myself from Jeff and went into the bathroom.

I splashed cold water on my face as echoes of the pain throbbed through my body. Then it came back at full force. I gritted my teeth to keep from screaming, gripping the edges of the sink so hard my knuckles turned white. After what seemed like forever, it went away, leaving me clinging to the sink.

What the hell was that?

~Timeskip to August~

I haven t seen Jeff for a week and its all my fathers fault! He took us on a little surprise vacation and I m not happy. It was boring, so boring that I slept through half of it and the other half I was on the phone with Jeff, begging him to come and get me.

He literally just drove out of town, picked a fancy hotel, and just said here we are! Although, him and mom have barley exited their room the past week, and him being sober most the time! And mom had a smile on her face when she came out of the room. I don t think me hounding them to go home most the time was even registered through their heads.

I sat at the fancy table, just looking out the six-story window at the black sky, when sounds came out of my parents bedroom. My eyes widened in horror as I realized what they were doing. I quickly dug for my headphones and turned the volume all the way up. I wish I could drive, I don't wanna be here.

About an hour passed before they came out, and I let my headphones take a break as he started talking.

"Get ready, we're going back home." he said, shoving things in his bag that he brought.

"Thank God!" I said jumping up and rushing to my room to grab my bag.

We entered the house about two hours later. Longest. Ride. Ever. Of all time. The sky was bright, it was ten a clock…in the morning. The "vacation" had messed up my sleeping schedule. "Mom, can you take me to Jeff's house?" I asked after we came in home.

On the ride there I had my elbow propped up on the car door, hand resting under my chin, looking at her.

"What?" she asked, realizing I was watching her.

"Did we wear protection?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"The walls weren't sound proof, mom! I had headphones in the entire time!"

"Oh my god!" She gasped horrified, her blush darkening to a deep red.

I laughed, but dropped it, soo not wanting to talk about it. Finally we pulled into Jeff's drive way. Jeff looked out the window, with half-lidded eyes, which widened when he saw me exiting the car. Then disappeared, and as mom drove away, Jeff had hurled himself into my arms. I didn't tell him we were coming back, or that I was stopping by. I heard mom pulling away as I let Jeff drag me into the house.

How was your vacation? He asked as he continued to pull me into his room.

"Horrible." I grumbled, "There was nothing to do!" I complained as he pushed me down on the bed, curling into my side.

He craned his neck and pressed his lips to mine, hand resting on my chest. I made a grumble in the back of my throat, my hands moved him to on the top of me, his legs straddling my hips, my hands moved to grip the back of his neck, pressing him closer to me. He broke panting heavily, looking down at me. I then quickly flipped us over, the movement ground our hips together causing a moan to erupt from his throat.

"Where's your mom?" I asked gruffly.

He closed his eyes, as if trying to remember. "She's, umm, at work. Liu….sleeps till, um, till three in the….noon." He said in a breathless tone. I hummed and kissed him roughly again, thrusting my tongue into his mouth. I let him break for a second time, his chest heaving against mine. I moaned softly when he pressed his hips up to mine boldly, wrapping his legs around my hips tightly. He started it and now I couldn't stop, I kept thrusting down, grinding into him.

He moaned loudly, and I shushed him, not wanting to wake Liu. I kissed him, trying to quiet him some, and it worked, he dueled my tongue with his own. I ground one last time and I exploded, and apparently so did Jeff. We laid there, panting, his legs slackened and I pressed my cheek against his.

"I love you." He breathed into my ear. Though carefully holding my weight, I let my body fully press against his, kissing his ear.

"I love you, too" I purred, resting my head beside his on the bed and closed my eyes.

 **Jeff's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes, wondering what had woke me. Damien was still sleeping, his breath warmed my neck. I looked at the time, it was one, so it wasn't Liu. I mentally shrugged, not wanting to wake up Damien, and snuggled back into his warm body. I just closed my eyes when a pounding on the door caused them to snap open. I wiggled out from under his arm, and got to my feet. I groggily made my way to the front door, making sure my knife was in my pocket, and pulled the door open.

It was a man. When I saw him, I spun around, leaving the door wide open, and sulked to Liu's room. I started to kick the bed, waking him up.

"What?" He grumbled, rubbing his foggy green eyes.

"Dad's here." I growled out through my teeth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Song; You're Mine by Disturbed**

yes ima still keeping up with it, hey i might get you hooked to the group or at least a song :D I got Thousand Foot Krutch from AwokenMonster!

Disclaimer; I don't own any known creepypasta's tho i DO own Damien and the plot etc.

* * *

Liu blinked his foggy green eyes before saying, "Okay." and laying his head back down, then snapped it back up. "What?!" He asked as I walked out of the room.

"Jeff." My father called, but I ignored him. I went back into my room where Damien was still sleeping. I walked over to the bed, shaking him slightly. His eyes flew open, as if he'd been having a bad dream.

"Can you stay?" I asked him, I didn't want him to go, not with my father here.

"I'll tell my mom." He agreed, then, the look on my face must've registered in his head. "What?" He asked, sitting up.

"My dad's here."

"I thought he…"

"Yes, but he visits randomly and I don't want to deal with him alone."

"Okay, but I might need a change of clothes." I leaned over and kissed him lightly. He was so easy going, but I guess it's our killer side.

Then there was a knock on the door, before it opened slightly. I pulled away from Damien as soon as he popped his head in.

"Jeff, we need to….." My father broke off as he saw Damien, his eyes widening slightly. "Nevermind, Jeff, we need to talk later…alone." He said, still looking at my boyfriend.

"Actually, Damien is spending the night." I said, scooting closer to Damien.

I nearly laughed out loud at his face. My killer side hated my father. He had lied. When he left, he promised that he would visit frequently and call us. We didn't hear from him until almost two years later. And I resent him for it. Liu was way more patient with our father than I was.

"Now? When you have company?" He asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Damien was here first." I snorted.

"Now listen here…"

I cut him off. "Damien, I want to swim." I pouted, looking at him, ignoring my father.

"Okay…but I don't have swim trunks here." Damien said, he looked uncomfortable.

"Yes you do, you left them here, remember?" I said, pulling him to his feet and dragging him out the door, pushing past my father.

Third P.O.V.

Never, ever, had Buck Grimm seen his oldest son pout, not when he was younger or…ever. His son was the big bad Jeff. He had gotten in so many fights before middle school, when the other kids finally learned to fear him. When he checked in about a year ago, Jeff had been on probation for beating a kid so hard that the kid ended up in the hospital. How he got away without the kid's parents pressing charges, Buck has no idea.

But when Buck comes back, he's with a white-haired boy, and _pouts_ at him. He has a really bad feeling that the news he brought back wasn't gonna work like he had thought…

Damien's P.O.V.

I dove into the pool, hearing Jeff splash in behind me. When I surfaced, Jeff was lost in thought.

"Hey." I said softly, wrapping an arm around his waist, pulling him to me. His eyes refocused as he looked at me. "Do you want him to know that we're together?" I asked. I could hear footsteps slowly heading our way.

"I honestly don't care if he knows." He said, looking up at me. "But I do want Mom to be here when he finds out." Jeff admitted, leaning into me. "She can control him." He sighed and sunk back under water.

Liu opened the back door and stalked out. "Jeff, why won't you…" He stopped mid-sentence, his bright green eyes landing on me. "Oh! Hi, Damien! Didn't know you where back." He smiled, then it fell, "Did you guys tell Dad?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

"No, Jeff wants your mom to be here." I said, ducking from a splash that Jeff directed at me.

"Good idea. Oh, Jeff! LJ, EJ, and Ben are coming over tomorrow." Liu said, sitting on one of the pool-side chairs. I was about to say something before Jeff, being under water, swept my legs out from under me, I barley had time to hold my breath before I was completely submerged under the cold water. I straightened myself up, re-slicking my now dull gray hair back (A/N Vergil from DMC 3 XD).

"Jeff." I complained, sending a splash of water towards him. It was that way for the entire hour it took for Jeff's mom to come home. I could feel Jeff's dad's eyes burning on me as he watched from inside the house. Liu was still sitting on the chair, reading , complaining when we splashed him on accident.

Then Jeff's mom came around the house. "I'm home." She called, still a little ways away. "Hi, Damien!" She smiled at me

"Mom, Damien's spending the night, kay?" He asked, swimming up to the side of the pool to speak better with his mother. She nodded, heading for the back door. But before she touched it, the door jerked open, with Jeff's Father on the other side. Mrs. Grimm stopped in her tracks, hand still outstretched toward the handle.

"Buck!" She said, her eyes wide.

"Yes, we need to talk." He said, gripping her arm and pulled her into the house. I could hear the argument from here, and by the look on Jeff's face, he could, too.

"You've let him grow stubborn!"

"Well, you're never here, so you can't judge, now can you? You don't know a thing about our son." Jeff's mom seemed to scold the older man.

"Well, if you hadn't been so careless, he would be spending time with me, not a new kid!"

"New? Honey, Damien's been here since Jeff got off probation, not to mention the fact that the boy just got off a vacation, literally got back today, apparently, and he's Jeff's boyfriend!" She snapped right back.

A shocked silence followed the comeback. "Boyfriend?" The tone was shocked, yet unbelieving. I couldn't hear anymore, because Jeff had pulled me down into a heated kiss, but it sounded like a, "Jeff can't be gay…He's Jeff!" It sounded like a scoff.

I heard his mom's voice, but couldn't comprehend what she said, but then I felt eyes on us. I ignored the heat of the stare and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him closer to me

"Guys, why? Get a room!" Liu complained, looking up from his book. We ignored him as I lightly trailed my tongue across his lip, feeling him open them and eagerly push his tongue to meet mine. I let out a humming sound, one arm snaking up and pressing the back of his neck, fingers gently tangled in his wet, dark brown hair, his sweet taste exploding on my tongue. I tilted my head, pressing to get more, one of his hands on my chest, the other still wrapped around my neck.

The door opened, forcing us apart, both of us panting. "Damien, Jeff come here." His mom called. I tugged Jeff to the edge of the pool and pulled myself out, Jeff handing me a towel. We quickly dried off, I wrapped the towel around my shoulders, while Jeff slung it over one shoulder, not covering the hickey I gave him.

"Jeff. You're mother tells me that you're, um…how should I put this?" The man asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm gay?" Jeff said, his eyebrows raised, in a duh tone.

Before Jeff's father could answer, though, a honk came from the driveway.

"Jeff, I have to go home for a second." I said, going back to his room, quickly stripping out of my swim trunks and slid on my jeans, throwing my hoodie over my damp hair. I stepped in my shoes, thankfully, I had worn my black sneakers rather than my thick combat boots. Within a minute I was already back with Jeff, leaning down to kiss him a quick good-bye. "I'll be back in a few minutes." I purred, kissing him once more before leaving the room. I had glimpsed at his father's face and it was priceless. His mouth hanging open.

I bolted out the door, and opened the passenger door, looking at my mom. "I'm spending the night here. Can you…"

"Take you home so you can pack a bag, then bring you back?" She finished in a questioned with a quirked eyebrow. I nodded. "Yes, get in." She smiled.

The drive back was quick, thankfully. But my good mood vanished when I saw him in the doorway.

"What are you doing? Spending the night away from family?" He sneered. He was in a bad mood, never good, and by the condition of his clothes, wasn't drunk yet, either.

"I wish I could stay, but we just spent the entire week together, I need time away form here." I heard myself snort. What did I just do?

I fell back as his fist collided with my cheek. My entire frame shook as I tried not to fight back, or to gut the man before me. He stalked away, to, hopefully, get beer, as Mom came rushing towards me.

"I thought you knew better than to talk back!" She hissed softly, her fingers gently running over the tender area. "You're gonna have a bruise." She sighed sadly.

"It'll fade on the drive to Jeff's." I waved off, standing back up. I went back to my room, pulling my bag and throwing a couple of clothes in it along with my favorite pillow, and my cologne selection. Jeff will love that. I could get the expensive good kind, and I mixed them in a way that Jeff enjoyed. I smiled softly, knowing I wouldn't have to deal with the abusive man for a while, slinging the bag over my shoulders, going back down stairs. Mom was suppling another can of beer to the drunkard. I snorted, heading out to the car. I flipped down the mirror to access the damage. The bruise was full blown, deep purple and a semi-light black. But the good news was that the edges where dulling right before my eyes.

The quick drive there was silent. I kissed Mom's cheek, getting out of the cab, getting an answering smile in return. I shut the door and walked up to the front door, opening it and walking in.

I froze at the sight before me.

"YOU WHERE NEVER HERE! HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSE TO TELL YOU!" Jeff screeched, his muscles where flexed and he was stepping towards his father, who was starting to back away. Power seemed to crackle around my boyfriend, his skin seemed to glow white as his anger boiled. I knew what would happen if this continued, he would snap, break his humanity. Become Jeff the Killer, destroying Jeff Grimm. Breaking all ties to anyone who was ever near him.

I dropped the bag and stepped forward, wrapping my arms constrictingly around his waist, stopping his advance forward. I let my lips go to his ear and whispered to his, calming him down. "Jeff, calm down, babe, keep it up, you'll lose it. Lose me." His body went rigid at my last words. He let me pull him full into my arms, enveloping him with soothing words and stroking his hair as he buried his face into my chest, his body trembling. I continued to pull him into his room, I heard Liu grab my bag and fixed it around my shoulder. I shut the door in his dad's wide-eyed expression of fear.

I sat Jeff on the bed as he fought to gain control over the killer. I allowed him to grip my arm tightly as I continued stroking his hair. Curious I closed my eyes and concentrated, probing with my mind. I nifty little trick I learned a good while ago. I could enter someone's head while in "Human" form, but not without trouble. I entered Jeff's mind.

"Let me out, kid. You'll have fun." A deep, demonic voice growled.

"No! I can't! I'm not ready!" It was Jeff's actual voice.

I could actually see inside Jeff's head, although it started a light sweat start to build. And the scenery looked like my dream! Blood red skies, giving everything a blood tint.

My Jeff was standing, staring at a copy of him, only older, not by looks, but by feel. He had this air around him that just screamed that he was old.

"Let go! This is the last countdown, and I don't want to wait another ten years! You wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore! You would still have Slender. He's insane, too!" The older said soothingly.

"But I don't wanna! Not yet! One day, maybe, but please! Not now!" I've never heard Jeff beg before.

Pain in my temple caused the scene to flash from Jeff's room to inside his mind. Before I could fully exit Jeff's mind and shake him out of it or _something_ , the older looked at me. He ran towards me all the sudden, his eyes shown with an unfamiliar emotion. I heard Jeff's cry as the old one leapt up, but the pain in my temple grew and I blacked out suddenly from the pain.


	6. Chapter 6

READ! IMPORTANT!

Okay, i don't know when ill change it, but In the last chapter Damien entered Jeff's mind, and saw him having a war with himself….well I'm gonna change it where Damien is sucked in, and he can't get out, causing him to drain his magical energy or whatnot and blacks out. srry took so long to update, but it's here now so enjoy~

Song; All songs mentioned/Played in this chapter (none of which i own) so multiple artists. By the way this chapter might seem a little longer because of the lyrics. i hope u like.

* * *

The pain throbbing in my head is what woke me up. I was laying horizontal across Jeff's bed, with Jeff himself curled into my side. I wanted to sit up, but a dizzy spell caught me just even thinking about it. So I just laid there, trying to gain control over the bloody dizziness. Then Jeff groaned, in pain.

He sat up, one hand still on my stomach. "Damien?" He asked. I opened my eyes a crack, unable to stand the bright light coming from his window. "Did you, see…?" He asked, his hand finding my cheek, stroking me.

"I don't know. One minute I was sitting on the bed with you, then the next I was, I think, inside your head. But I couldn't get out, and I put strain on me, now I have a killer headache." I complained, my hand taking ahold of his, and pulled him down to me, since I couldn't get up.

"Can you enter someone's mind, without being in Slender mode?" He asked.

"Yea, but it's a major pain, especially during the process, but then there is after affects. And that's what's going on now." I said, kissing him softly. I felt him relax back into me.

"So you saw my fight…"

"With your killer side…yes."

He sighed. "He's usually quiet, but then all of the sudden he tried to take control when I got mad at my dad. But he doesn't like liars, and Dad lied to me before I started changing, no, that's not right, it's the first time I changed is when he left. But when I confronted him, he started rambling on about nonsense!" He explained.

"Wow, I'm dating someone with a multiple personality disorder!" I joked weakly, earning myself a slap on my chest.

"Ha ha, very funny." He snipped, unpleased. "I don't want anyone to know, though." He whispered. And I nodded, continuing the "multiple" joke a second longer.

"I'm only joking, babe." I cooed at him. The dizziness was breaking it's relentless hold thankfully.

I was able to sit up, bringing Jeff with me, holding my head in one hand. Jeff sighed suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

"My dad's here. Never good." He pouted.

"We can stay in here." I suggested, playing with a strand of his hair.

"Hmm. We could, OR make out in front of him, he still doesn't believe I'm gay." He smiled.

"Yeah, but I'm sure everyone wants to see the result of that." I purred. What happened yesterday, us grinding into each other, was normal, when we were alone, at least. Jeff blushed cutely. I leaned down and pecked him on the lips. "Are you hungry?" I asked, running my nose across his jaw, nuzzling him.

"Not really." He admitted, pulling my hair get me to kiss him fully on the lips, running his tongue across my bottom lip. I laughed softly as I closed my eyes and let his sweet tongue enter my mouth. At that moment the door burst open and Jeff's dad came in. We separated, a thin trail of saliva still connecting our mouths. His father's green eyes were wide as he backed slowly out of the room, closing the door again.

"Well, if he didn't believe then, he does now." I said, breaking the saliva strand. Jeff's eyes were on fire as he got off my lap and stalked to the door. I got up, following him out of the room. Jeff stalked to over to his mom, who was sitting, drinking a hot cup of coffee.

"Mom! Dad just barged in without knocking." He complained, but it wasn't whiney, it was do something about it or I will. Her blue eyes widened, obviously she heard the silent threat too, because she got up and went to her ex-husband in the kitchen.

I could hear every word they said, too. "You will not believe what I just walked in on!" His father's voice came.

"Them making out? I'm pretty sure I've walked in on them a few times, and so did their friends." She snapped. "I told you that he was gay, and you didn't believe me, so am I suppose to act surprised that they were making out? As couples do?"

"Come on." Jeff said, pulling me back to his room.

We sat on his bed again, only he was on his xbox playing Skyrim, creating a new character. I sat next to him, reading a book he had laying around.

"What do you think I should name him?" He asked. I looked up and saw he created a nord with the standard hair, only brown, with blue eyes, and smaller than the usual for Skyrim men.

The last name I read popped in my head, "Vincent." I said, looking back down at the page I was reading.

"Oh that's a good name!" I heard him say and enter it in the keyboard on screen. As the opening scene continued playing out Jeff kissed my cheek trying to get my lips. I smiled and turned to kiss him back. He somehow managed to get me on my back, we were both on our stomaches, and was straddling me, his tongue pressing against mine, the book I was reading on the floor.

I broke for breath and whispered, "Alduin's gonna kill you."

"Oh, shit!" He cussed, grabbing the controller and went inside the tower. "Stormcloak or Imperial?" He asked, a little breathless. He had his arms on either side of my head, hanging off the bed, holding the controller.

"Stromcloak." I watched, upside down, as he entered the Keep with Rolaf, where he paused it. He leaned down, pressing his lips to mine once more. I let my hands travel up the tank top he was wearing, feeling the warm, soft flesh it hid.

"Aww! Isn't that cute!" LJ's voice sounded. Jeff had opened the window before he started the game, and now LJ, EJ, and Ben was outside of it. LJ had his long nose pressed against the screen, watching us. Jeff sighed, getting off me, and walked to the door.

"Come around, I'll let you guys in." He said, pulling it open and left the room for a minute. The trio left the window, and a few seconds later their laughter was heard, and now they were in the room, messing around.

Jeff saved the game and exited, shutting the xbox off and turned the tv off with the remote.

"Guys! I have an idea!" Ben said, pulling out his laptop he always carried with him, and typed in something. Then he came to the bed and we all huddled to look at the computer. I was on Ben's left, with Jeff sitting on top of me, his head resting on my shoulder, EJ and LJ were on Ben's right, EJ being the one right next to Ben.

Ben had typed in "Slenderman" and clicked on images. There was a lot of pictures of me, in the game, people dressing like me, so called actual pics of me, and so on.

"Why do I have so many arms?" I scowled. "I have _tentacles_ , not _arms_." Ben rolled his eyes as LJ laughed. Ben then clicked on another picture and the room fell silent.

On the screen was a picture of me, as slender, bending down to kiss Jeff, the killer. Well, it was more of Jeff kissing me.

"My eyes!" LJ cried, rolling off the bed. I looked up to see Jeff blushing, his blue eyes wide, staring at the screen.

"Moving on." Ben said after quickly scrolling down, only to find more pictures of us together.

"No no no no no no no no no!" EJ said, covering eyes, LJ stayed on the floor. Ben's eyes got even wider as he scrolled back to the top of the page.

"Let's try something safer." He mumble, going to youtube and typed in "Slenderman Theme Songs" and hit enter, clicking on the first one he saw.

 _ **"Slender Man Slender Man all the children try to run**_ **/** _ **Slender Man Slender Man to him it's part of the fun**_ **/** _ **Slender Man Slender Man dressed in darkest suit and tie**_ **/** _ **Slender Man Slender Man you most certainly will die**_ **/** _ **Slender Man Slender Man his branching arms are for collecting**_ **/** _ **Slender Man Slender Man his face is empty of expressing**_ **/** _ **Slender Man Slender Man he won't let you say goodbye**_ **/** _ **Slender Man Slender Man you most certainly will die**_ **/** _ **You most certainly will die**_ **(x4) /** _ **Slender Man Slender Man sometimes hums a lonely drone**_ **/** _ **Slender Man Slender Man he will wander around your home**_ **/** _ **Slender Man Slender Man blends in well within the trees**_ **/** _ **Slender Man Slender Man in the fog he's hard to see**_ **/** _ **Slender Man Slender Man dressed in darkest suit and tie**_ **/** _ **Slender Man Slender Man you**_ **/** _ **most certainly will die"**_

My eyes widened. "They know too much." I said, making everyone forget about the pictures. "Tomorrow we kill…" I looked at the title, "Zip Zipper. Wait, what kind of name is Zip Zipper?" I asked, earning a laugh out of Jeff, and chuckle form the rest of them. LJ had came back onto the bed after the first set of lyrics.

"That's a catchy tone, though." LJ smirked. "I'm gonna make it your ringtone." He snickered.

Ben gasped. "That's a perfect idea! We can find songs for each of us and use them as ringtones!" He beamed, typing in "Jeff the Killer's Theme."

"Hey, wait a bloody minute, I don't anyone really agreed on this!" Jeff protested.

"But we already have it set." EJ pouted, showing his stripped iPhone which said Slenderman song as my ringtone. I sighed.

"Well, I'm not doing it!" Jeff hissed.

"Too late!" Ben smirked holding up Jeff's black iPhone.

Jeff's eyes went wide as he padded his pockets, trying to figure out how the elf had gotten ahold of his phone. Then he clicked play.

 _ **Hajime to owari no iranai imi / Kono kokoro jouhatsu e to / Dare ga hinsei o oboeteru ka? / Kyouki no mado kara, sayounara / Konnichi wa, watashi / Awanakatta darou? / Sayounara, anata / Saa, hanashi shiyou ka? / iNSaNiTY / Fusou shisou desu / PSYCHoPaTHY / Nonki na jinsei / iNSaNiTY / Owarenai madoi / CaPTiViTY / Nigerarenai / iNSaNiTY / Fusou shisou desu / PSYCHoPaTHY / Nonki na jinsei / iNSaNiTY / Owarenai madoi / CaPTiViTY / Odaku ga tsudzukesou / Mitsuketa saigo kiesatte yuku / Kuro ni nijinde AUTORAIN / Makkura yami ni hikari nado nai / Kyouki no oku kara, sayounara / Konnichi wa, watashi / Awanakatta darou? / Sayounara, anata / Saa, hanashi shiyou ka? / iNSaNiTY / Fusou shisou desu / PSYCHoPaTHY / Nonki na jinsei / iNSaNiTY / Owarenai madoi / CaPTiViTY / Nigerarenai / iNSaNiTY / Fusou shisou desu / PSYCHoPaTHY / Nonki na jinsei / iNSaNiTY / Owarenai madoi / CaPTiViTY / Odaku ga tsudzukesou / Ne, doko de atta koto ga nai ka? / Ne, itoshii kimi to hanashitai / Ne, jikan wa? Kyou wa? Wakaranai / Ne! Wasurete shimaeba yokatta / iNSaNiTY / Fusou shisou da / PSYCHoPaTHY / Nonki na jinsei / iNSaNiTY / Yami ka? Hikari ka? / iNSaNiTY / iNSaNiTY / sAnIty / Mou mienai kuro / pUrIty / Motto nagai hibi / sAnIty / Sore mo shizumanakya / "sAnIty" tte nandesu ka? / iNSaNiTY / Fusou shisou desu / PSYCHoPaTHY / Nonki na jinsei / iNSaNiTY / Owarenai madoi / CaPTiViTY / Nigerarenai / iNSaNiTY / Fusou shisou desu / PSYCHoPaTHY / Nonki na jinsei / iNSaNiTY / Owarenai madoi / CaPTiViTY / Odaku ga tsudzukeru**_

"Hey! I got a good one!" Jeff beamed.

"Yeah, but it is in Japanese." EJ snickered.

"How much you wanna bet your's is a little girly?" I asked, getting a kiss from Jeff.

"Hey, hey, hey, I've already seen enough of that for one day!" LJ complained as Jeff flipped him off.

"Next!" Ben said, typing in his own theme song.

 _ **Game over. There are no rules in this game except win at any cost. / The time has come / Once and for all / You met your match/ You will fall / This little game we play is gonna break us down / Only one of us can wear the crown / It's not as easy as you thought it'd be / When it's down to you versus me / I play rough / I don't need to try / You'd like to play me / But the score never lies / Game over / Game over / Game over / For now / Winnin' the game / The only rule around / No more good luck / Or cheers from the crowd / When the game began you never thought you'd lose / But your time is up I play to bruise / You look around and find you've lost your team / You tried your best but you ran out of steam / I play rough / I don't need to try / You'd like to play me / But the score never lies / You're all out of wishes / Kiss your dreams goodbye / The end's the same / It's not whether you win or lose, it's / How you play the game / Game over / Game over / Game over / For now / Is that all you got? / Come on! / Uh uh!/ Bring it on! / Game over / Game over / Game over / For now / Game over**_

The room was silent before LJ erupted in laughter. "Game…Over…." He barley was able to say. EJ frowned then shoved the clown off the bed.

"Well, it WAS my idea." Ben sighed. "Time for your, song, honey." He purred to EJ, typing in the next search.

 _ **Rah! [2x] / I-i-i have a heart I swear I do / But just not baby when it comes to you / I get so hungry when you say you love me (hush) / If you know what's good for you / I think you're hot I think you're cool / You're the kinda guy I'd stalk in school / But now that I'm famous, you're up my anus / Now I'm gonna eat you fool! / I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch / Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood / Carnivore animal, I am a cannibal / I eat boys up, you better run / I am Cannibal (cannibal, cannibal, I am) / I am cannibal (Cannibal) (I'll eat you up) (I am) / I am cannibal (cannibal, cannibal, I am) / I am cannibal (cannibal) (I'll eat you up) / Whenever you tell me I'm pretty / That's when the hunger really hits me / Your little heart goes pitter patter / I want your liver on a platter / Use your finger to stir my tea / And for dessert I'll suck your teeth / Be too sweet and you'll be a gonner / Yep, I'll pull a Jeffrey Dahmer / I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch / Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood / Carnivore animal, I am a cannibal / I eat boys up, you better run / I am cannibal (cannibal, cannibal, I am) / I am cannibal (cannibal) (I'll eat you up) (I am) / I am cannibal (cannibal, cannibal, I am) / I am cannibal (cannibal) (I'll eat you up) / Ohohwoahohwoah [8x] / I am cannibal / I am cannibal (I'll eat you up) / I am cannibal / I am cannibal (I'll eat you up) / I love you / (Hahaha) /I warned you / (Rah!)**_

"It fits you to a T." Jeff said.

"Sadly, it does." EJ said, hanging his head.

"It's my turn!" LJ whined.

Ben clicked on LJ's video. It played an instrumental, dark, version of Pop Goes the Weasel.

"LJ, aren't always humming that?" I asked, looking over at him. LJ's eyes were wide.

"Oh…my…god…THEY KNOW MA FAVORITE SONG!" He shouted, staring to bounce on the bed, causing all of us to teeter and bump into one another. Jeff nearly fell off my back.

"LJ, stop it, damnit!" EJ hissed. And for once LJ listened, stopping mid-air.

"Guys…I smell cookies…" Ben said suddenly. Jeff, who had taken to playing with my hair, making me close my eyes at the felling, stopped and sniffed.

"Mom's making cookies?" He asked, sliding off my back and bed. I immediately got up and followed him, heading to the kitchen.

"Hi, honey! I made a fresh batch for you and everyone!" She beamed.

"Homemade? What's going on?" Jeff asked.

"What do you mean, 'What's going on?' I can't make cookies for my children and their friends?"

"Mom, the last time you made homemade cookies, you told Liu and I you and Dad were getting a divorce. And any other time before that, was to tell us something we wouldn't like. So what's going on?" He asked again.

"Dang it, I hoped you hadn't noticed that little tad bit." She sighed. "Yes, there is something, but I need Liu to hear it, too."

"Mom, what's wrong? It's homemade cookies!" Liu burst in. Their mom sighed again.

"Your dad is gonna start fighting for custody of you boys. And he wants to take you with him, back to California." She said softly.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer; I don't own any of these people (except human Damien) and i own the plot

Song; We Are by Thousand Foot Krutch I know none of you do this…i just wanna put it here so if your curious on what the mood of the chapter is…. AND if you DO put the song on, i MIGHT change it later.

* * *

Jeff paced the room, not looking at me. "Jeff, calm down! My dad will help your mom win." I insisted, receiving a glare from him.

"Yeah, your dad is such a angel." He snarled. Jeff no longer respected my father.

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

 _ **I sat on my bed, hearing my mom talk to my dad, trying to convince him to help Jeff's mom. Jeff bit his lip nervously. Then my phone binged.**_

 **"He's coming, hide Jeff."** _ **It was my mom. Dread filled me and my eyes widened in horror.**_

 _ **"Shit!" I cursed, grabbing Jeff to the closet. "I'm sorry, stay in here." I pecked his cheek, knowing he had a confused look. I barley closed the door before Dad slammed open the door.**_

 _ **"You want me to help your friend for free?" He snarled. "I'll do it, but you get to pay the price!" His fist collided with my face. I slammed into the closet doors from the force, falling to the ground. A boot met my ribs harshly. Anger coursed through me, but I held it back. A few kicks later he stomped out of the room, apparently feeling satisfied with my "payment."**_

 _ **I tried to pull myself up, but couldn't get off my knees. Suddenly there were arms wrapping around my waist and pull me to the bed.**_

 _ **"I'll fucking kill him." Jeff growled through his teeth as he pulled me actually on the bed. He was about to leave me, probably to go kill my father, but I stopped him.**_

 _ **"Stay." I gasped out. I believe he's cracked a few ribs. I don't easily feel pain, but this time actually hurt, he must've had his steel-toe on. Jeff sighed, letting me crawl into his lap and stroked my hair.**_

 _ **"I'm sorry." I said again. Jeff didn't say anything. Just sat there, with his fingers messaging my head. I could feel that weird feeling as I healed. I also had a split lip, but that was the first to heal. Finally I was able to move without pain.**_

 _ **I looked up at Jeff. I could basically feel the anger pouring off of him.**_

 _ **"I'll kill him." Jeff's voice rasped, the first sign of his insanity.**_

 _ **"You can't." I said, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist, keeping him in place.**_

 _ **"Why the fuck not?" He demanded.**_

 _ **"Because, we need the money he makes. Mom won't be able to find a job that pays to support us." I explained.**_

 _ **"I don't like it!" He growled out.**_

 _ **"Jeff, the moment we get to kill my father, it would be me to tear him apart!" I snarled as my body shook with anger.**_

 _ ***FLASHBACK END***_

I sighed, rubbing my temples. Last night I had turned into slender and was still feeling the after affects. Liu, Jeff, and I were in a room at the court house, the fight for the brothers custody was going on for two hours so far now.

Jeff saw my look and finally sat down next to me. "I'm afraid that mom will lose. And I don't wanna go to California." He whimpered slightly. Liu had headphones in, looking blankly at the wall.

"Jeff, you _do_ know who my father is, right? I may hate the man, but his is one of the best lawyers in the county." I said reassuringly. "He's never lost a case." I took his hand into mine under the table.

Then the door opened, and Jeff's mom stepped inside.

"Your father lost the fight." She beamed at her boys. Jeff sighed in relief as Liu nearly fell out of his chair while whooping. Liu, unlike Jeff, cared deeply for his father, but not enough to live with the man.

"Damien, do you want me to take you home, or home with us? Your father already left." She asked, looking at me.

"I'll go with you guys."

She smiled at me, while typing into her phone, probably telling my mom. The two mothers grown quite close, becoming friends almost instantly.

(!)THAT NIGHT(!)

I teleported behind the unsuspecting man and gripped his wrists and ankles with my tentacles, pulling slowly. Jeff was holding the wife of the man down, carving a smile into her cheeks. Bones ripped from their places and skin tore as the limbs were forced away from the body. Blood started spraying everywhere, staining Jeff's white hoodie almost instantly. I laughed mentally with Jeff's insane chuckle as he finally tore his knife through her heart.

"You know, with all the deaths and the disappearances in these woods, you would think that people would stop coming here." Jeff smirked, looking up at me.

 _"No, humans are just dumb like that."_ I purred into his head.

We walked through the dense undergrowth, spotting a cabin in a clearing, old and rotten.

"Wow!" Jeff said, sprinting up to the old house. "No one's probably lived here for years, let alone known about it."

 _"Heh, we might be able to use it to our purposes."_ I said, walking up to the door. _"Hold that thought."_ I whispered, quickly teleporting away to a teen who had wondered too far into this forest, and impaled him onto a tree. I came back, finding Jeff already inside the cottage.

"Hey, do you think we can fix this up and make it like a hangout?" Jeff asked.

 _"Sure, but it depends, will the guys like it?"_ I asked, staying outside. The ceiling was too low for me to fit through.

Then I heard a girly giggle, Jeff did too, apparently, as he popped his head out of the window.

"Dibs!" Jeff said, exiting through the window, rushing to the sound. I simply followed, wanting to watch. Jeff found the little girl, she had a pink nightgown on and had long curly brown hair. Her back was to us, but I could see that in her hand was a teddybear. The nightgown was dirty, covered in dirt and red stains.

Jeff pulled up his hood and moved his hair so she wouldn't see his smile right away. Then she turned around.

She was very young, with bright emerald green eyes, with a cut on her forehead, and it left a trail of blood down her face. She saw me before she saw Jeff.

"SLENDY!" She cried, starting to run towards me. But then LJ was there, catching her and pulling her into his arms.

"Sorry guys, she's my cousin, and I lost track of her." He smiled his pointed teeth at us. "Her mom is staying with my family for the night. I found out last month about her doing this. Her name is Sally. I have to go now." He disappeared in a poof of smoke, leaving me and Jeff very confused.

"So, wait, she's one of us?" He asked, looking back at me.

 _"I have no clue."_ I said honestly. _"Let's go back to the cottage."_

 **(!)THIRD P.O.V.(!)**

LJ let Sally fall from his arms. She landed gracefully, despite her age appearance.

"LJ! Was that Slendy and Jeff?" She asked.

"Shh, yes. But it's not time yet." He said soothingly.

"But I'm sick of waiting! When will they be back?" She cried.

"I don't know. Here." He said, handing the small girl a bag of candy. "Give that to our lord." She looked up at him. "Oh and here, this is for you." He gave her a slightly smaller bag full of her favorites. She beamed at him, taking both bags and ran off into the forest.

LJ sighed, he wanted to go to his lord himself, but he was on a mission. "How many years has it been," He wondered aloud, "Since that bloody curse was made?" He missed his TRUE friends. "It can't be long, now." He whispered to the sky.

 **(!)DAMIEN'S P.O.V.(!)**

The sun shot it's first rays over the trees. Jeff's smile faded and his hair turned back into it's chocolate color. The shiver ran down my spine. I quickly shut off my link with Jeff just before the pain started. I couldn't do nothing but curl up in a ball and wait for it to subside into a dull throb.

I opened my eyes to see Jeff waiting, sitting right beside my shaking form.

"Hey." He purred, shifting so my head was in his lap. "Do you know we start school in three days?" He asked, running his hands through my hair.

Pain still buzzed through my system, though it was faint. I sighed letting his touches ward off the lingering pain before finally getting up, taking Jeff with me.

"Yea, but I don't wanna." I complained, pressing my lips to his.

(!)NEXT MONTH(!)

"The cottage is finally done." I smiled, forcing the "No Trespassing" sign to stay on the door.

It had taken a long bloody month to finally get the thing stable. Then we decorated it. LJ had put a large bowl of candy, I was able to get my mom to buy furniture for the place, and Ben had printed off pictures off of us to hang…along with getting electricity and internet running through. It had three small bedrooms, like really small, barely enough room to put the beds, they were more like closets, but hey, they worked. Jeff claimed that because we found it we got the biggest room, which had drawers in the actual wall itself, while EJ and Ben got the second largest, and LJ got the smallest. We even put new locks on the the door, and only we have the key, the lock was unable to be picked, as Ben had said.

"Yes! Now we can live here!" LJ called from the inside.

"Dude, we still have at least two years before we are able to live alone." Ben said as I walked back in.

"Yeah, but still. It's our house now!"

"More like a club house." EJ commented, shifting through the candy, looking for something.

"I have to go, it's getting late, my parents would start wondering where I am, my dad would come searching for me…" I said, pulling on my black hoodie. Jeff shot a look at me before saying,

"I'm going with you." He pulled on his bag, having done his homework here, well, I done his homework. But it was easy, for we had the exact same schedule.

"Bye!" I called shutting the door, Jeff at my side. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders, pulling him close to me, him wrapping an arm around my waist.

Jeff stopped, which brought me to a stop, and looked out in the forest. There was a husky, head close to the ground, staring at us, one front paw raised in mid-walk, with one back leg in the same position.

"Don't move suddenly." I whispered to Jeff, pulling him gently away. But the husky bounded forward, right for us. I went to move Jeff out the way, but the husky was there, leaping upon Jeff, knocking him down, licking his face excitedly. I quickly tried to pull the dog off, but he stood still, growling before looking at me with feral eyes.

But when he looked at me his gaze dropped the feral-ness and he jumped at me, licking my face next. I gently pushed him off, and he got off siting and looking at us with his tail wagging. We stood up.

"What is with, oh my god! He's so pretty!" Jeff said excitedly, kneeling down to pet the creature. "I wonder if mom will let us keep him!" He breathed when the dog tried to lick his face again.

We walked to Jeff's house, the dog following the entire way, and Jeff ran inside, coaxing the dog to come inside, too. I followed in curiosity of what his mom will say.

"Can we please keep him?" He pleaded when I came in. He was on his knees again, hugging the dog to his chest, staring up at his mom. I waved then moved into the kitchen to grab a water bottle.

"Where did you find him?" She asked skeptically.

" _He_ found _us_ in the woods. Please? I'll take care of him!" Jeff pleaded again.

"Fine, but _you_ have to take care of him." She sighed. "What are you gonna call him?" She asked.

"I don't know, I'll figure something out tomorrow." He said, looking at the time.

"Oh, that's right. Have fun tonight." She smiled, leaving the room. I, who was taking a huge swig of water, spit everywhere when she said that. Jeff looked worried at me as I stared coughing.

"Are you ok?" He asked, patting my back softly.

"She knows?" I asked as I gasped for breath.

"Yep, she found out when I came back early, and saw me change back. Wouldn't talk to me for at least two days, then she finally came to terms with it." He snickered.

"Come on, then, I don't want to have my parents checking on me tonight because I came home late." I said, pulling him to the door, the husky following.

"What are you gonna name him?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I think he's trained."

"Why?"

"He follows, even though I didn't say 'come' or anything." He said, looking down at the white and gray dog. He then stopped me. "Sit!" He commanded, and sure enough, the dog sat. "See? Come on."

We talked about nothing in particular, although Jeff claimed he wanted to kill a sub we had today, and I could concur. But when we reached my house, I was filled with joy, dad's car was gone, meaning that he was gone.

"I'll see you tonight." Jeff said, gripping my neck and pulled me down to kiss me, which I willingly kissed back, before turning to go back home. I entered the house. Mom was in the living room, watching the news.

"Hi, mom." I said, smiling.

"Oh, honey, it's terrible! Some guy was mauled, but no one knows by what. He was in the town next to us." She said, looking back at me. I snorted.

"It probably was a wildcat."

"Wildcats don't leave canine bite marks."

I looked at her, shrugging. "Well, lets hope it doesn't come here." I went up the stairs.

(!)THAT NIGHT(!)

"You will NOT believe it!" Jeff said as he came up. "Look!" At his side was a dog, a husky, but the colors were wrong, as in they were black and red, the once blue eyes were now a bright amber, and a human smile adorned the muzzle.

 _"Is that…"_ I began, unable to continue.

"Yes! I was giving him some meat and he just turned! I'm defiantly keeping him!"

 _"What are you gonna name him?"_ I asked once more.

"Umm…"

 _"Smile Dog."_ A voice whispered in my head.

"Did you just say something?" I demanded Jeff.

"No." He looked bewildered.

 _"My name is Smile Dog, or just Smile."_ The voice whispered again. I looked at the dog. _"Tell master that my name is Smile Dog."_

 _"Umm, Jeff, your dog is talking to me."_ I said, not tearing my eyes off the blood red dog.

"Really? What's he saying?"

 _"That his name is Smile Dog…"_ I whispered.

"Smile Dog? Holy shit! He IS Smile!" Jeff yelled.

 _"And you both are my masters."_ Smile looked at me with intelligent eyes, far beyond that of an average dog's.

"Hey, guys, sorry we're so late and holy shit is that Smile Dog?" LJ poofed out of nowhere, with Ben and EJ.

"Yep!" Jeff beamed. "And apparently Dam- I mean Slender can talk to him." The rest of the conversation buzzed off as I continued looking at the dog.

 _"Master, why are you looking at me?"_

 _"How can you talk to me?"_ I asked him, shutting off the other links.

 _"How can you talk to your mate? Telepathically."_

 _"How do you know this?"_

 _"I'm old, older than Laughing Jack there. Even Ben Drowned. I'm almost as old as_ you _."_

 _"I'm only seventeen."_

 _"You don't remember? You were…"_ At that moment I felt a tugging on my arm. I quickly opened my link with the guys again.

 _"What?"_

"Why were you staring at Smile? Come on! I need to kill something." Jeff whined. I let Jeff drag me through the forest, leading me to where cries could be heard. LJ, EJ, and Ben stayed with us this time, but I caught the look that passed through the trio. Then after their shared look they looked at Smile. What was Smile talking about? What did he mean, older than Ben and LJ? What did I not remember?


	8. Chapter 8

Song; Problem - Natalia Kills (seriously debated on wether to use this one or I like the way you like it by Jessie J….youll see why)

* * *

I sighed as I heard the comments throughout the school, being almost two months in, I was used to it, but still it was annoying.

 _"_ _They're dating? Where were we during the summer?"_

 _"_ _Oh my gosh, nooooo! He's one of the hottest guys here!"_

 _"_ _Look at those (A/N Im just gonna censor it there, cant and wont use the word), they act as if what they do isn't wrong, when it is."_

 _"_ _OH MY GOD, they are so cute! Secret pic!"_

 _"_ _Hmmm, I need to update that story…"_

We ignored everyone, and they weren't foolish enough to test us. Last week a homophobe started screaming at us, witnessing our enjoined hands, saying how we weren't welcome here and all that. Ever since then, though, it's been quiet. Mainly because the boy was found a few days later, well not found, per-say, more of everyone who had agreed with the foolish boy had gotten a separate piece of the boy. One got his heart, but that was to his girlfriend.

The people who got the pieces were still in a state of shock, and are constantly pulled out for counseling. The police had found the remains of the body in the basement.

It technically wasn't us, for we were in the forest. But EJ, LJ, and Ben was with us when he started screaming. LJ was the one who tore the kid apart, while it was EJ that took the parts and got them in a jar, and Ben was the one who delivered the bloody boxes and jars.

They feared us, and I reveled in it. Jeff was constantly trying to get me to put eyeliner on though, but I refused. Jeff, to me, looked hot as hell wearing it, whereas I would look dumb as hell. "Come on, we'll do it at the cabin, no one will see but me, maybe the guys." He pouted.

"The guys? Aww fuck no!" I said, teasing ever slightly. "They'd take a picture and it'll be all over the school!"

"Okay then, no guys! Not even Smile will see!" That dog seemed to stare intently at us when we were near. I could feel the slight tugging at my brain, meaning he wants to talk. But truthfully, I didn't like it. The dog was _way_ too intelligent to be an average pooch.

Anyway today is Friday, and Jeff was taking me to the cabin, against my will. We sat side by side in the last period of the day. It was weird, the only class that we had assigned seats and the way the seats were Jeff and I ended up next to each other.

Jeff was at the moment, with a permeant marker, drawing on my knuckles. I sat there, leaning on my other hand, watching with half-lidded eyes under my white bangs.

"Damien, would you answer the question?" The teacher asked. I looked at her, even though it started a migraine, and brushed into her mind. I said the answer and went back to staring at Jeff, who snorted when I was asked. When he was done he let go of my hand and dislodged my other hand, taking it to start drawing on it as the teacher droned on and on. When he finished with that hand, he was starting to lower the marker to my forearm when the bell rang.

"Finally!" Jeff smirked, grabbing my hand and pulled me to his locker that we shared.

"Hey guys, we can't come to the cabin." LJ said coming up, with EJ and Ben behind him.

"Yeah, my mom's throwing a fit about my grade at the moment. I have to go home and pretend to study." Ben said, but there was a weird look in his eye…

But before I could ask they were walking away.

"Now you can't run!" Jeff smirked up at me. I groaned as he dragged me towards the exit.

He practically dragged me to the woods, knowing the area probably better than any adult, and pushed me through the cabin and into the bathroom.

"Come on." Jeff insisted, sitting me on the toilet, straddling my hips. "Hold still." He commanded, pulling on my cheek slightly, bringing the eyeliner up.

"Don't I get a say in this?" I complained as I tried not to flinch back from his hand as it rubbed the eyeliner along my eye.

"Nope." He smirked, moving to the other eye.

When he was done I closed my eyes, turning away, about to get up and wipe the makeup off my eyes somehow. But Jeff stopped me. "Open your eyes."

I sighed through my nose, blinking my eyes open, unused to the sticky goo that now lined my eyes. His eyes widened. Next I know, his lips were against mine, his tongue sliding in and pressing against mine.

I broke. "I look stupid, don't I?" I asked out of breath. (A/N que music…)

"Nope." He said, kissing me again, one hand tangling in my hair and the other holding my neck so I couldn't break away again. My hands gripped his thighs, sliding up into his back pockets. He groaned into the kiss, grinding into me. I instinctively bucked my hips upward, moaning in the back of my throat. He broke the kiss, gasping for breath, looking at me with clouded lust-filled eyes. I leaned forward to lock my lips to his throat, nipping gently. He roughly ground his hips into mine again.

I stood up, holding him in place as I moved, feeling his legs wrap around my waist tightly to not fall. I slid out of the bathroom and entered the closet that belonged to us, nearly tossing him on the bed and shutting the door. I moved to be on top of him, alining our bodies and pressed my hips to his, getting a low moan. I felt his hands wrap around my neck, pulling me down for a kiss, then let his hand roam down my chest and to my sides before locking on the hem of my jeans, hands siding to the fastening. I realized then what he wanted to do.

"Jeff," I broke from his kiss, more than just slightly panting, "Are you sure?" I asked as I closed my eyes to the way one of his hands started rubbing along my side as I asked him.

"Yes." He purred huskily, looking up at me.

I submitted to that look, didn't really care if I was seventeen and him sixteen for another week. I let him proceed, moving my lips away from his and attacking his neck again. I wasn't gonna leave a mark, but then he gripped my erection and I unintentionally bit down harder, hissing slightly, earning a moan, vibrating the flesh in my mouth. I broke completely away, sliding my hands up his shirt, feeling the soft flesh that it hid before I finally pulled the shirt up and off his torso. I bent and kissed him again, running my hands along the now exposed chest.

Jeff brought his hand up, curling it around my neck for a second, holding me to him in a kiss, before the hand slid down my shirt, un-popping the buttons as he went, for I had worn a simple black button-up shirt to school. I let Jeff slid it off my arms and his fingers played with the belt loops on my black jeans next. I slid from him, sliding my pants down next, letting my boots fall to the small space between the bed and door, leaving my black boxers on. With that done I crawled back on top of him, pressing against him, our mouths locked together.

I worked on his pants next, undoing the belt buckle. I left the studded thing on the jeans as I tugged the fabric off Jeff's legs. Leaving him, too, in his boxers.

"Damien." He whined a little breathlessly, raising his hips to mine. I groaned at the contact.

I reached my hands down and pulled off his boxers, mine following shortly after his was discarded.

Sighing at the sight, I pressed three fingers against his mouth. He looked at me for a second before taking my fingers in his mouth wetting them quickly. I pulled the hand away, pressing my lips fiercely to his to distract him, tongue sliding to duel his. My hand slid down, unnoticed, and pressed one finger into his entrance, he broke from the kiss to hiss, squirming at the foreign feeling.

I saw the mark I left on his neck, it had become a deep purple in the matter of minutes, and was still growing. I bent down, licking it gently, feeling him relax suddenly at the touch. I took the moment to press a second finger into him, scissoring him. He hissed again, leaning up slightly and bit me, causing me to close my eyes. I quickly slid in the third finger, feeling his bite harden.

That's when I started to search for that one spot that, twisting and thrusting. Jeff started to buck his hips with my fingers, releasing my neck to moan loudly. I smirked as his voice raised an octave when I brushed against something. I slid my fingers out suddenly, Jeff whining at me. I lined up to his entrance, efficiently stopping his whines.

I thrust in, feeling Jeff go rigid in pain. His muscles spasmed out, his eyes closed and a look of pain on his face, practically biting his lip off. I stayed still, nuzzling his jaw in patience, even though every nerve in my body was telling me to _move, damnit!_ But I refused to, not with Jeff in pain. After what felt like an eternity, the pain on Jeff's face faded until all that was there was a slight blush on his cheeks.

He nodded whispering, "Move." I pulled out and slammed back into him, groaning, hitting his prostate dead on, earning a loud moan from him. I felt something slide against my chest, and realized that there was a slight pain where Jeff had bitten down, and blood was slowly leaking out of the wound. Jeff noticed it too, as I pulled out, and ran his tongue over the red trail while I slammed back in.

I started a pace, slow and easy at first, but when Jeff started pushed back, I lost control and my thrusts sped up considerably. Jeff didn't mind, as he just wrapped his legs around my waist tightly. I brought my lips to his in a searing kiss.

My mind was hazed as I moved. Jeff was warm and tight, holding onto me like a death lock. Jeff had his arms around my neck, holding me in place to kiss, our tongues dancing and our hips meeting in a fast rhythm.

Jeff crying out through the kiss before he came was the only warning I got. His walls clamped down even tighter, causing me to growl my release.

We lay there panted for a few minutes, still interlocked. I nuzzled his jaw again as our body temperatures cooled down. I pulled out finally, kissing Jeff softly as he let out a whimper at the loss. I pulled the blanket around us and we fell asleep, Jeff snuggling into me, with his arms tightly around my neck, mine wrapped around his waist.


	9. Chapter 9

Song; Time of Dying ~ Three Days Grace

* * *

I woke up, my phone buzzing from somewhere in the room. I went to get up, but Jeff had a death grip on me. I untangled myself from him, and moved in the darkness to get my phone, which had stopped buzzing. As soon as I went to check who it was it started ringing again. It was my mother.

"Hello?" I asked groggily, rubbing my eyes as I laid back down.

"Damien where have you been? I've been worried sick! You haven't called me, and school has been out for at least FIVE hours!" She rushed.

"Five hours?! Sorry, we went to the cabin and passed out." I said as Jeff grumbled something and wrapped his arms back around me.

I heard her snort before saying, "You could've called that you were staying there for the night!" This shocked me, I was allowed to spend the night in a cabin in the woods? A grin broke it's way on my face.

"Sorry mom." I said again.

"Just make sure that you come home tomorrow!" She said before hanging up. I laid the phone next to my pillow, wrapping my arms back around Jeff, who buried his head in my neck.

I just fully snuggled back into his warmth when _his_ phone started ringing. I groaned, along with Jeff who seemed to be semi-awake. I once again untangled myself from him and answered his phone for him.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Oh he's with you, okay. Sorry, just checking." Then the line went dead. I shrugged and pulled on my boxers and pants, sliding open the door. I squinted in the sudden brightness. That's strange, we didn't turn on any lights, considering it was still pretty bright when we got here, and we've been asleep.

"So we're at the final countdown?" Ben's voice came. I froze, hand still on the door knob of our closet/room.

"Yes. This is either the last time or the second to last time." LJ said.

"So only a couple more years? Thank our Lord." EJ sighed. "I'm sick of having to revert to this human form." He then sneered, Ben snorting in agreement.

"Yes yes, you're not the only one. But in a few years we'll have them both back." LJ agreed

"Is our Lord having the proper arrangements made for their return?" Ben asked.

"Ben, I have no clue. All I know is what Sally told me."

"I miss everyone. We've been gone so long, I even miss Jane!" Ben confessed. "But…where's Masky and Hoody?"

"I don't know. Maybe tending to their actual bodies. Sally never said anything about them."

"I feel bad about them. They must've felt pretty lost, without their master." EJ whispered.

"Come on, I believe they're in the next room, sleeping probably. We don't want to wake them." LJ said, I heard shifting, realizing that they were probably in the "living room."

Completely forgetting why I had even came out here, I opened the door and slid inside, shutting the door silently and quickly as possible. I climbed in the bed, Jeff grumbling something among the lines of, "Where'd ya go? It's cold." As he snuggled back in my arms.

My head reeled. What were they talking about? They spoke like were way older than 17! And who was their "Lord?" Were they talking about Jeff and me? A thought passed through my mind as the warmth of Jeff lulled me to sleep. "What were they talking about? Tending their actual bodies?" That was the last thing I thought as my eyes closed and I fell asleep. The worst part was, I didn't remember the conversation the next day, or ever until much later.

1 YEAR LATER (and a couple of months)

The cheers erupted all around us as caps were thrown into the air. We had graduated from High school and was now free to face the world as some teachers said. Jeff clung to my arm, LJ jumping up and down on the other side of me, throwing candy ever where, EJ and Ben trying to get him to stop. I laughed as he simply just chucked tootsie pops at them. Flashed were shining everywhere, taking pictures as all the seniors cheered.

LJ had gotten an award for being the top class clown in years, while Ben had gotten the Techno-Geek award. That was really all the rewards our group got. Everyone was hugging and some were crying and others were the first ones out the doors.

I saw my mom with tear filled eyes, hugging Jeff's mother who didn't look any better. Dad was away on a business trip, but he's been gone for a while, since the last time we turned this month. I smiled and tugged Jeff over and was torn away from him by my mother, engulfed in her hug.

"My baby's all grown up!" She said proudly through her tears. Jeff was being held in a death grip by his mother while his brother laughed at his older brother. Oh, how bout we have dinner at my place?" Mom asked, looking at Jeff's mom, who nodded in agreement. "Damien, go get your friends, they've graduated, too!" She beamed at me. I laughed, imagining how this was going to go down.

But everything actually went smoothly. Mom took us out and payed for everything, our laughter and bickering was common on that day, and EJ, LJ, and Ben were actually decent this time out. Though Jeff and I got teased because he had to sit on my lap because we needed one more seat. Both moms got a picture, and so did LJ who was sending it to everyone.

That night I was gonna go to Jeff's but Mom wanted me home for at least two days, but then I could spend a few days at Jeff's.

The two days passed quickly, dad coming home during the middle of the night on the first day. His expression was hard, his cold eyes always watching me, even when he was drunk. The day I was going to be driven over was an oddly silent one, until my phone rang, playing the "Insanity" song I was used to.

"Hi, Babe." I purred into the receiver.

"When are you coming over?" He whined back.

"I about to get in the car. What? Been a lonely two days?" I smirked.

"No lonely, I want to be alone with you, but the guys are here!" He complained, it was confirmed when I heard three different voices shout:

"HI DAMIEN!" I laughed, rolling my eyes. "DON'T BE ROLLING YOUR EYES AT ME, BITCH!" I heard LJ yell. Jeff burst out laughing along with me.

"How did you know I rolled my eyes?" I asked, gasping for breath.

"The way you laughed." He huffed.

"Okay, he's my boyfriend!" Jeff complained, he must've had me on speaker. "See?"

I started to say something when Dad burt in the door. "Come now!" He snarled. Jeff went silent on the other side of the phone.

"Where?" I asked cautiously.

"Just come on!" He growled, retreating back out of the room, narrowed eyes on me.

"What's going on?" Jeff asked. I strode forward, following my father, keeping Jeff on the line.

"Stay!" He growled, darting into his room for a split second, before coming out with mom at gun point. "Hang up!" Mom had tears pouring down her face.

"Jeff, I'll call when I'm close." I said numbly. I had a terrible feeling about this…it wasn't gonna end well. And from the bottles on the table, he was at least slightly drunk.

"Call me." He whispered, hanging up.

"Now, go out to the car." He said, pushing Mom forward. I started shaking, he had no right…I felt the needle thin string that bound us together, what kept him safe from _my_ monster, snap. I no longer saw him as my father.

I followed, getting in the back seat, realizing that my phone was still brightly lit. I was gonna put it in my pocket, but then I just got hit with a weird _feeling_ , and I put it in the handle in the door…right under the window.

He shoved my mother inside, her shaking hands fastening her seatbelt. I didn't bother, sitting in the center of the back seat, so I could see them both. When he got in the driver side he once more held the hand gun at Mom's head.

He said nothing as he drove, until we hit the high way.

"Where are you taking us?" I demanded.

"You're in no position to talk, _boy_!" He sneered. "If that's what I can even call you!"

"What ever do you mean?" I snarl back at him. I was done, I was going to kill him, Slender or no Slender. "I do believe that here I am, a person."

"YOU ARE A FREAK! I SAW WHAT YOU TURNED INTO, AND I'M GONNA KILL YOU AND THE BITCH THAT GAVE BIRTH TO YOU! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" He shouted suddenly, spinning in the seat to snarl at me face to face. He never realized that what he did, when he twisted, he turned the steering wheel, with his fat ass, and drove us right into an oncoming semi.

The crash was deafening, my eyes were still wide in shock as I was jerked forward, my hands finding placements on the shoulders of the seats in front of me. I saw, with tears filling my vision, that Mom had been impaled by the engine. The man who crashed us didn't wear his seatbelt either, and was knocked out of the car…alive, I thought with much distain. But then…I felt weird, like…numb…and like I couldn't breath. I found myself gasping. I looked down, finding glass, large and small, impaling my chest, blood dripping on the shirt I was wearing. I heard this strange ringing sound and suddenly I couldn't keep sitting up anymore, I fell to the seat.

I didn't feel pain as I closed my eyes, letting the sudden pressing darkness take control. But images flickered across behind my closed eyelids. Generations upon generations were taking place, a thousand of life times. But I didn't care. I did say one thing though, and that caused a faint pain in my heart as I whispered it. "Jeff."


	10. Chapter 10

Song; Save our Last Goodbye - Disturbed

* * *

Jeff's P.O.V.

I waited, my phone still showing the 'call ended' screen. I sighed, putting it on the back of the couch. A few minutes pass before I start pacing behind the couch.

"Dude, calm down!" LJ said, turning the channel to the news. But I couldn't keep still, Damien's Dad's voice still circled in my head.

Then there was a pain, I felt like I was being torn apart. I clung to the back of the couch, a sob ripping through my throat.

"Jeff!" EJ said, suddenly there, a hand on my shoulder. I shook, unable to move, even as the pain subsided.

"Something is wrong." I choked out, still gripping the couch, tears in my eyes. I forced myself to let go, and to start pacing again, ignoring their eyes as I did, my shaking getting worse. After an hour LJ finally got up and forced me down to sit on a chair.

"Hey, isn't that…" Ben began, his eyes narrowed as he watched the tv, but was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. I sprang to my feet and sprinted to the door, jerking it open.

My hopes were dashed away as I saw a police officer instead of Damien. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"Do you know Damien Patcher?" He asked.

"Yes." I said warily.

"I came here because you were the last person he called. I'm sorry, but there's been an accident, he was in a car crash…glass pierced his heart…" The officer trailed off. I started shaking my head in denial. A weird ringing sound evaded my brain as tears blurred my vision. A lump in my throat made it impossible to speak.

 _Damien's dead_ …the thought was suddenly whispered.

"Jeff? What's wrong?" Ben asked, coming up to me, but he sounded far away. My breath hitched, and I wanted to curl up in a ball and fade away.

"Get him sat down!" I believe the officer said. I felt myself be pulled back into the living room and sat down on the chair.

I could hear then talking, but couldn't make any sense of it. I stared ahead, feeling the hot tears pouring down my cheeks. I felt a slight jolt of shock. I never cried, never. Mom said the doctors had thought that there was something wrong with me when I was first born because I didn't cry.

"Damien's phone?" Ben's voice finally snagged me out of my stupor. They had Damien's phone? I looked up at Ben who was holding it. But he didn't know the passcode, I was the only one he had shared it with. I reached my hand out for it. Ben looked in at me, eyes widening slightly before he gave it over. I wrapped my fingers around it and stood up, stuffing it in my back pocket before going to my room and shutting the door and locking it. I glanced briefly at my bed, once again wanting to curl up.

I ignored it, though, and exited through the window. I ran the semi-long way to Damien's house, stopping under his bedroom window. I climbed up to the second-story window, easing the window open and slipped inside.

I had felt my heart break, when I felt like I was being torn apart, that's when Damien had died. I could only feel two things; pain, it was exploding throughout my body, my chest being the dead center, and a numbness that helped the pain to heighten.

I felt my phone vibrate, but I ignored it, going to Damien's bed. I dropped to my stomach and reached under the bed and pulled out the bag he had under there, it was an extra that was a whole lot bigger than his old school bag. I went to his closet, taking his black hoodie, and put it next to the bag, next I went for his cologne set, and his favorite pillow, the only black one amongst red, taking a red one, too. Then I went back to the closet, dropping to my knees and pulled the carpet up, revealing the paneled wood beneath, and jimmied one board up. He had shown me this on my seventeenth birthday, we were about to go out, he had shown me that it was filled with money that he was saving. I stuffed it all inside, finally covering it all with his hoodie.

I put the bag next to the window, for I wasn't leaving yet. I looked on his nightstand, spotting his iPod and headphones. I stuffed them both in my front pocket. At that point my legs caved, forcing me to sit on his bed. I started to hyperventilate, tears pouring down even faster than before. I curled on my side, stuffing my head in his pillows. I felt my phone vibrate again, Cannibal playing clear throughout the quiet room. I looked down at the annoying contraption only to widen in a numb shock. There was several missed calls and lots of messages.

I shoved the phone back in my pocket, curling up tighter. I let my eyes fall shut and fell asleep.

When I opened my eyes again, they were bleary with sleep, but I could feel it. There was a body, curled around mine. I went to jerk away, only to be soothed by a hand running through my hair, and rested on my burning eyes, still sore from crying. I didn't have the fight in me, so I fell back asleep.

I awoke, briefly wondering where I was. I felt way too comfortable to be in my bed. I must've stayed at Damien's last night, which was rare. I snuggled back in when it struck me. Damien's dead… I bolted out of the warmth, tears springing in my eyes once again.

I jumped off the bed, pulling out my phone. The number of messages and texts had increased dramatically. The later ones were from Mom, I sighed and scrolled through the latest texts.

 **Ben's;**

 _Dude, where r u?_

 _Seriously_

 _Jeff where did you go?_

 _Answer me_

 _JEFF ANSWER, PLEASE!_

 **EJ's;**

 _Jeff, where u at?_

 _You're not the only one hurting_

 _Come home_

 _JEFF!_

 **LJ's;**

 _where the fuck r u? Ben and EJ r blowing up my phone bc we split up to look 4 ur ass_

 _hey, the guy that hit them is still alive, wanna kill the fucker?_

 _Jeff ur ass better answer me or i WILL kill u_

 _BITCH DONT U IGNORE ME I WILL COME THRO THIS FUCKING PHONE!_

 _fiiinnnee be that way! were here to comfort u, dont cut us out_

 **Mom's;**

 _Honey are you ok? I just saw on the news_

 _Jeff, what's wrong?_

 _Jeff you better answer your mother…_

 _Jeff i will call the cops to search for you_

 _Jeff answer your mother, the guys are worried sick_

I didn't listen to the calls knowing that it'll probably be among the same lines. I went to stuff it back in my pocket, planning to ignore it again when it chimed.

 _"_ _BITCH I NO U JUST READ MA MESSAGES"_ from LJ.

 _"_ _Where r u?"_ From Ben.

 _"_ _U better answer"_ from EJ. Damnit, they must've been watching their phones.

 _"_ _Guys, do u think he's at Damien's house?"_ Another text from Ben came in. Then a _"SHIT!"_ as he realized that he sent it to me. So they now knew where I was. I ignored the texts again. I wanted to be alone, why couldn't they get it through their heads?

I grabbed the back, slinging it over my shoulder and looked around the room again, a pang shooting through my chest. I didn't want to leave his stuff here, alone, but it'll take several trips.

I dropped out of the window, landing perfectly in the grass. I veered to the right, going through the forest instead of walking through the sidewalks. I couldn't feel anything, just this numbness that seemed to stay, laced with the pain of loss. I was alone, so I let the hot tears fall freely, blinding me.

I tripped over an uprooted root, catching myself on my hands and knees, scratching my hands. I couldn't hold it in anymore, sobs tore from my throat, my body shaking. I couldn't breath, it was as if the numbness was pressing in, as if it was trying to consume me. The bag fell off my shoulder as I tried to regain my breath through the sobs racked my body.

"JEFF!" A voice, far off in the distance called. I couldn't answer the numbness was pressing harder. That when I understood, it was my insanity, it wanted to consume me, take me from the pain, giving me a way out. But I couldn't. If I did, I would lose all emotions.

 _You won't lose them, they're just muted against the pain you're currently suffering from ._ That smug voice whispered in my head. No, I wanted the pain, if it was the only thing to keep me linked to Damien then I don't care. _"So be it. But if you ever change your mind, it will stay."_

"Jeff! Shit! What happened to you?" LJ's voice sounded, hands on my shoulders, lifting me up and letting me lean on him, still bawling my eyes out. My gasps got even worse, I still couldn't breath. "BEN! EJ!" LJ called.

I heard, even through my fit, them running through the forest, towards us. They were suddenly there, EJ grasping my other arm.

"Ben, grab that bag." EJ whispered. "Go on ahead and sneak that to his room, put it in his closet." Ben was gone, while EJ and LJ started to drag me farther into the forest.

It seemed to take forever, but they pulled me through my front door. I had gotten control of my breathing and the sobs, but my eyes burned with the hidden tears.

"Jeff!" Mom sighed out in relief, coming and hugging me to her. I heard her gasp as she pulled me back and assess me, taking in my tear stained cheeks and my blood shot eyes. "You look sick." She said softly, gently pulling me to the dinning room, sitting me down. I sat, blankly staring at the wall, I heard her cooking, and the guys trying to talk to me. She set a plate of food in front of me, but I gagged, pushing the plate away and jumping up. I went to my room, my stomach still repulsing the thought of food, and shut the door. I pulled out his iPod and plugged it in my speaker, letting the familiar sounds of Hollywood Undead's S.C.A.V.A. blare throughout my room, showing that I was there, curling up on my bed. His favorite song. I fell in and out of consciousness, occasionally hearing someone come in and check on me. But I didn't care. I let the burning tears out again and again.

NEXT MONTH

I felt the changes take place. Letting my usual outfit replace the sleep pants and tank top, I climbed out of my window. This is the farthest I've went since _Damien_ died. I walked, with my hood up, hair in face, bent down, to the hospital. I had realized what happened on that day. The reports say that it was a drunk driver accident, his dad was drunk. The Bastard had took him away, and crashed them, killing his mother and _him_ in the process. He had somehow fell out of the car, ensuring that he lived. He has been in a coma since then, having an extremely bad concussion.

Or he _was_ still in a coma. Soon he would be in the ground, with his family. I had semi helped with the funeral, speaking in a cracked voice on what _he_ would've liked. I wore his black hoodie to the funeral, keeping the hood up, letting no one else see my tears.

I took a shortcut through the forest. "Jeff, where are you going?" LJ asked, poofing up next to me, and walking alongside me.

"To kill the father." I hissed. LJ looked at me. I barley talked, let alone with so much emotion. Not to mention I was going to kill my lover's father.

"Why?" He asked, gripping my arm to stop me, forcing me to look behind him, revealing Ben and EJ.

"Because he's the bastard who killed him!" I snarled.

"What are you talking about?" LJ demanded.

"He beat them, I watched as he beat _Damien_ ," I stuttered over the name, "Watched, unable to do anything as he cracked his ribs, beat him and his mother. He dragged them out of the house that day, drunk off his fat ass, and slammed them into a fucking semi!" I screeched.

They all looked at me with wide eyes of shock.

"Ben, what room is he in?" I asked, my voice dead once again. Ben's eyes glowed for a second, shining a bright, bloody red. He blinked and muttered the room number.

I looked up to where the room was suppose to be, scanning the wall for handholds. I gripped the pipe and heaved myself up and continued up.

"Jeff!" Ben called. "Don't do it!" I ignored him, all of them. I continued up and up. I looked down once to see that they were following me now, still trying to convince me to stop.

I reached the window and looked in. Sure enough, there was bastard, laying with all kinds of tubes sticking out of him and with all kinds of gels and medications. I opened up the window, sliding in silently.

I reached in and gripped my knife, pulling it out of my pocket.

"Jeff, don't." EJ pleaded as LJ went to look to see if anybody was coming.

I didn't answer as I walked forward, to the side of the bed, raising my knife. I slammed it down on the bastard's chest, feeling the hot blood splatter my hand. I pulled it out, this time in the stomach. The heart monitor started to go crazy, his hands started twitching. Realizing I didn't have any more time, I silt it's throat, preventing any chance of them reviving it.

"Holy shit, Jeff, you really did it! Fuck! We need to leave NOW!" LJ said, pulling me to the window as the monitor flatlined. There was the sound of running feet, sprinting down the hall.

I simply dropped, not expecting, nor planning, to see the rest of the night. But LJ had jumped, too, and caught me, teleporting us away.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, man?" LJ said, pushing me away. "We thought you were getting better!" I stared blankly at him. That rush I usually felt during killing was gone. I didn't like the after affects of LJ's poofing. I felt like I was gonna be blown away. His glowing white eye glared at me before softening. "Come on." He sighed, grabbing my wrist, and pulled me into the forest to watch after me for the rest of the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Song; Falling Inside the Black - Skillet

* * *

ABOUT 6 MONTHS LATER

I laid on my bed, surrounded by _his_ things. The black comforter, the red pillows, mine were in the closet, his posters took up the remaining space on my walls, and I was wearing _his_ hoodie.

I was flipping blankly through his iPod, the speakers being on my nightstand, listening to the playlists that _he_ had on there. Cut the Cord by shinedown played at the moment.

 _"_ _Cause agony brings no reward/for one last hit and one last score/don't be a casualty/CUT THE CORD/freedom/la la la la/freedom/la la la la/CUT THE CORD/freedom/la la la la/freedom"_ I skipped the song, wrinkling my nose slightly. Then widened my eyes at the name of the next song.

 _"_ _Now I will tell you what I've done for you/50,000 tears I've cried/screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you/ and you still won't hear me/going under"_ I snorted with no emotion. It was close to what I felt, but not close enough. So I skipped the song

 _I tried to kill my pain, but only bled more/(So much more)/I lay dying/and I'm pouring/crimson regret/and betrayal/I'm dying/Praying/Bleeding/ and screaming/Am I too lost/ to be saved/ am I too lost/ My god/ My tourniquet/return to me, salvation"_ I switched the song again. Who knew that he was in haunting songs like this?

 _"_ _I've begun to realize/that whenever I am with you/ you deliver me from the pain in my life/easy now to recognize/all the misery I had been through/it was beating me to submission/til the day you arrived/certainly i've felt alive/strength i had lost was revived/i'm mending inside/and we both know why/cause you're mine"_ I blinked at this one. He was singing this once, purring it in my ear. The usual pain increased at the memory, making me turn the song.

 _Tonight I'm so alone/This sorrow takes a hold/Don't leave me, it's so cold/(Never wanna be so cold)/Your touch used to be so kind/Your touch used to give me life/I've waited all this time/I've wasted so much time/Don't leave me alone/Cause I barely see at all/Don't leave me alone/I'm/Falling in the black, slipping through the cracks/Falling to the depths, can I ever go back?/Dreaming of the way it used to be, can you hear me?/Falling in the black, slipping through the cracks/Falling to the depths, can I ever go back?/Falling inside the black/Falling inside, falling inside/The black_

My eyes widened, tears welling in them.

 _You were my source of strength/I've traded everything/That I love for this one thing/(Stranded in the offering)/Don't leave me here like this/Can't hear me scream from the abyss/And now I wish for you, my desire/Don't leave me alone/Cause I barely see at all/Don't leave me alone/I'm/Falling in the black, slipping through the cracks/Falling through the depths, can I ever go back?/Dreaming of the way it used to be, can you hear me?/Falling in the black, slipping through the cracks/Falling through the depths, can I ever go back?/Falling inside the black/Falling inside, falling inside/The black/Black/Black/Black_

I glanced out the window, and once again saw that haunting figure in the tree line. I've been seeing this hallucinations for the past six months. I didn't react the way I used to, either curling up as the pain got worse, or climb out the window to go towards it. But now I just stared at it, still listening to the song playing.

 _Falling in the black/Slipping through the cracks/Falling through the depths, can I ever go back?/Dreaming of the way it used to be, can you hear me?/Falling in the black, slipping through the cracks/Falling through the depths, can I ever go back?/Falling inside the black/Falling inside, falling inside the black_

Just as the song ended, I put it on repeat and let the song play over and over, still staring out the window, the figure was gone, though.

"Jeff, honey? Why don't you eat?" I heard mom's voice. But my stomach tightened, making me shake my head quickly. She sighed before leaving the room, leaving me alone once more.

I was now laying down, the song still blaring, and let the pressing blackness take hold of my consciousness. I fell inside my own black hell.

I was standing on a highway, cars passing like normal, when a speeding car came into view. At first I couldn't comprehend what I was seeing as I watched it suddenly veer and smash head on into the incoming semi. Then I see that bastard falling out, making me realize that this was the crash that killed Da- _him_. I rushed forward, not really knowing what I was doing, but I reached the window, seeing him pull himself up, having gripped the shoulders of the seats in front of him, and look at his mother. I saw the enraged look on his face, before he looked down, my eyes following his.

There was glass, embedded in his chest. Blood staining the shirt he was wearing. I felt the pain I had first felt, as if I was being torn apart, and it was worse than the first time, it increased as I saw him reach up and press a hand to his chest and collapse. I faintly heard him mutter a faint "Jeff" and closed his eyes. He had been thinking about me when he died. I felt the hot tears burn my eyes, spilling onto my cheeks. I reached to retch the door open, but I fell through it.

That's when the scene shifted. I was still in the same position, only in a room. The walls were blood red, and so was the carpet. I looked up to see that the only things in the room were two pod-like things, and one was opening. Out stepped _him_ , only taller, legs longer, his eyes brighter. His hair seemed to shine with a pureness that could not belong to him. I felt the tears once more spill on my cheeks. Why was my subconscious doing this to me? I wondered.

 _"_ _This isn't your subconscious."_ The other me muttered, suddenly beside me. _"That's my…."_

"Don't you saw the name." I snarl back to him.

 _"_ _Listen, you can get him back, just let me…"_

"NO!"

 _"_ _You didn't seem so reluctant when I offered the very first time."_ He hissed.

"Yes, but I…" I broke off as two beings entered the room, one was bulky, wearing a dull yellow jacket, with a white mask on. The other was slim, with an orange hoodie, along with a black cloth mask, a red frown and eyes stitched in the fabric.

Both kneeled, heads low to the man that exited the pod. They both muttered "Master."

I was pulled to the side by the other.

 _"_ _You won't understand what you're seeing if you don't let me…"_

"Why do you keep bothering me about this? I said no, I'm not gonna change my mind!" I snarl, the emotion in my voice, even to me, seemed dead.

 _"_ _Combine!"_ He snapped. _"I will not kill you, we will be one! You never let me finish!"_

"Why would I do that?" I asked, slightly shocked.

 _"_ _Because then you'd be immortal."_

"BUT I WANT TO DIE!" I jerked out of the weird dream, sitting up in my bed. I couldn't handle it anymore.

I got up, pulling on my boots and slid out the window. I ran through the forest, even though I hadn't been out here in nearly eight months, and the fact that it was pitch black, the clouds covering the nearly full moon, I knew where I was going.

I stopped, panting, in front of the cottage. I dropped to my knees, pulling out my knife out of my pocket. The pain was pounding through me so fiercely that I thought that I was gonna pass out. But I latched on the sliver of conciseness, flicking my wrist, opening my blade. I lined it up with the bottom of my wrist, and pushed. The pain from the cut was nearly numb compared to the pain in my chest. I removed the blade, moving it upwards and pushed in again. I watched, still working on the arm, as blood spilled, staining my pale skin a beautiful red. I went half-way up my forearm before clumsily moving to my left arm. There was a dizziness as I continued to draw blood.

In the back of my mind I heard that twig snap, but at the moment I didn't care. If it was any of the guys, it was too late. But then I felt myself be thrown into the tree next to me.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" A voice boomed. I was still dazed from the force of the throw, and the blood loss, and my vision was momentarily blackened. I felt something wrap around my arms, healing them instantly. I bared my teeth, who would dare to approach me now will die.

But all fight in me left as my vision cleared, a beam of moonlight exiting the clouds, illuminating the small clearing perfectly. I stared into pissed off sky blue eyes, with white bangs swayed in the small breeze, a harsh scowl etched into his features. _Damien?_


	12. Chapter 12

Song; My Last Breath - Evanescense

* * *

"Damien?" I choked out.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He demanded again, his eyes softening slightly.

I didn't know I was crying until I felt the hot tears spill down my cheeks. His eyes softened completely, dropping me form the tree, taking me into his arms, cradling me there. I couldn't stop the sob that broke through my throat. Because of the entire 6 months I let the tears fall, the dam I had was broken and I couldn't control them anymore.

This had to be a dream, Damien was dead, I had seen him, when we buried him. And it broke me farther, now that I was trying to kill myself, I was dreaming that he was going to save me or to take me away to hell.

I was in his lap, him rocking us back and forth, my tears staining the shirt he was wearing. He still smelled like what my room now reeked of. The Cologne that he used to wear was emanating from the fabric, and for once, the pain was silent.

I felt a hand stroking my hair softly, there was a murmur in my ear, soothing me. As I tried to get control of my breathing and sobs I listened to what he was saying.

"Shhh, I'm sorry, Babe, I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave you here but had no choice. He told me to, that he'd let me go after I was done…" He trailed off, as if he had said something wrong. But I let the mirage comfort me. He pulled me off him, looking me in the eye. "Why?" He asked.

"Because you're dead." I whispered, finally able to get control of my tears and sobs.

"Babe, I'm not dead, at least, not anymore." He frowned.

"Yes you are! You're my imagination, sent to mock me of what I lost." I said sadly, my voice cracking from lack of use, looking down, breaking eye-contact.

"No! I'm right here!" He said half panicked. "Look at me, Babe." I tore my eyes away from my hands, entangled in the fabric of his shirt, looking into his eyes. "I love you. I'm alive, Jeff." He said, pressing his lips to my cheek.

I shook my head. "No, you're not." I felt the tears enter my eyes again.

"Yes, I am. Why don't you believe me?" He asked, frustration showing in his eyes. I couldn't believe though, if I do, I'll break again, and if I do, there'll be nothing left of me.

All the sudden there were lips pressing against mine harshly. I tried to break away, but he followed the motion, his hand pressing against my neck, holding me there. I finally started to breathe heavily through my nose.

"Fine, I will MAKE you believe me." He mumbled against my lips. I tried to break then, and he allowed it. I barley got one gasp in before his lips were on mine once more. I struggled for a moment longer, one image in my mind. Before he died, I had learned how to tell how Damien was turned on, besides the obvious, by his eyes. They got almost as dark as mine, a dead giveaway. And when I broke, I looked in his eyes…and they're nearly _black_.

His lips were hard and unrelenting. I once again tried to break away, but his hand was still on my neck. I opened my mouth to object, but instead was met with a tongue forcing it's way through my open mouth, pressing against mine. I shied away, retracting my tongue, but his pressed forward. I gave in slightly and let his tongue have it's way, letting his brush against mine. I gasped a moan when he bucked against me, feeling the pleasure spike through me.

This image was resurrecting the desire that I had thought had died when he did…and I don't know if I liked it or not. I then felt him move, lifting me effortlessly and carried me into the cabin, nearly chucking me onto the bed that used to be ours. I gasped for breath, sucking it in as he removed his shirt. He reached down and nearly tore my tank top in half getting it off. His hands were all over my chest and sides, I nearly forgot how to breath. At that instant, I realized that I had missed this, his touches and kisses. Why not enjoy it? Why shouldn't I, even if it breaks me, what do I truly have to live for? My mom still had Liu, the guys would probably stick together. My dad can go fuck himself for all I cared.

When he leaned down to kiss me again, I kissed back, my tongue entangling with his. I felt his hot breath as he sighed in relief at my actions. I moaned when he ground our hips together again, entwining my fingers in his white hair. I hadn't realized that he had our pants gone until I felt a finger probing my entrance, pushing in, slick with lubricant. I moaned loudly when he found my spot immediately.

*NEXT MORNING* (sorry, I'm feeling too crappy to write a smut scene right now)

I opened my eyes, which, for once, weren't sore. I sat up, waiting for the pain that engulfed my chest everyday, but it never came, the only pain I felt was my back. My eyes widened as I realized that I was in the cabin, naked….and alone.

That caused a small ache in my heart, but there was a piece of paper on the pillow next to mine. I reached over and grabbed it and the chain it dropped.

 _"I'm sorry, Babe, but I had to leave early. If you still don't believe that I was there, then here's my necklace. Proof that you did not imagine me there. I will try to come back as soon as I can, and please do not hurt yourself while I'm gone. I love you._

 _~Damien_

 _PS. don't tell the guys, I'll deal with them later"_

I blinked, looking at the necklace. The pendent was a simple circle with a "x" through it, but it was made out of this black material, obsidian, but not quite.

Did Damien really come back? Was this really happening, or was my head still going on with this stupid, bloody fantasy?

I sighed, sliding on the pendent, and got dressed, pocketing the note. I opened the door cautiously, listening for if the guys where here, upon hearing silence I quickly left. The sun was just beginning to raise above the horizon, so I probably wouldn't be missed. I slid through my window, easing through it with practiced ease. I shut the window, and took off my shoes, sliding on Damien's hoodie. I could hear my mom clanking around in the kitchen, making breakfast, and suddenly, I was starving.

I opened my door slightly, the hinges creaking. Mom automatically spun around, looking at me with wide eyes. I edged into the room, walking cautiously towards her.

She beamed at me. "Are you hungry, Jeff?" She asked softly, seemingly as if I was breakable. I walked forward, sitting gingerly on the chain, looking at her. Her eyes held relief as she put down toast on the table, and I ate it slowly, keeping my eyes down.

I hid in my room after that, falling asleep on my bed. The grief that clouded my mind had disappeared, and I felt normal. Just before I closed my eyes, I had the pendent in the palm of my hand, clasped in my fist.

But I awoke that night with someone wrapped around me, hands rubbing along my back, and trailing down my legs, wrapped around his hips. I didn't say anything, just laying there with my head on his chest, still breathing evenly, pretending to be asleep. A sigh rumbled through the chest, a hand moving up to stroke my hair. I nestled down farther as much as I could without telling him I was awake.

"What is it Masky?" His voice rumbled. I heard the window slide open. _Masky?_

"Sorry, Master, but Toby is…"

"What did he do now?" He sighed again, only this time in annoyance.

"Well, he's not…well… _killing_ who he should. The people he's suppose to kill are alive to tell his story, and…"

"Go out with him on his next kill and make sure he gets it right."

"But he doesn't like me, Master."

"Then have Hoodie do it! I can't be holding his hand through it all!" He hissed. "If he can't get it right then I'll send him to our Lord to be trained properly! Toby is lucky that I saved him, and took him on as a proxy!"

"Yes, Master. I'll go tell him." The window slid shut again. I felt him shake his head. The hand was trailing down to run along my thigh again. What the fuck just happened?

I sighed, stretching my torso, since I couldn't move my legs, and yawned, blinking sleepily at him.

"Hey, Babe." Damien purred at me, attaching his lips to my throat. I hummed, letting my eyes slid close for a second. "So, do you finally believe me?" He asked, his breath warming my throat. I shook my head, but let it rest on top of his, burying my chin in his snowy locks.

Damien sighed, pulling away. "What will it take to get you to realize the fact that I am alive, and very much here, with you?" He whimpered.

"By not disappearing again." I whispered, nearly forgetting why I had technically "awoken" in the first place.

"I can't just drop everything to be with you, though." He sighed.

"What are you dropping?" I asked slyly.

"I cannot tell you." He answered automatically, pulling away to look into my eyes.

"Why? If you really were here, you wouldn't keep stuff from me." I pouted.

"I didn't say that I didn't _want_ to tell you, I said that I _can't_ tell you." He grouched. "And if you don't believe me, then why are you asking questions?" He pointed out.

"Because, even if you're an illusion, I still miss you. And if this breaks me, then oh well." I answered, leaning back down to nuzzle into his chest.

"If you break, then I'll fix you." He growled softly, stroking my hair again. I hummed pressing my ear against his chest, expecting to hear his heart, as I have so many times before, but there was no beat. "How can I prove to you that I'm alive?" He asked again, a sigh heavy in his voice. Then he gasped.

"Do you remember, when we first got together, we were making out in your room, and the guys snuck in, holding their camera? And I chased them out of the house?" He asked.

"That proves nothing."

"Well, I had Ben send me the video. It's in a file on my phone. If I was your imagination, I wouldn't have known that." He insisted, twisting an arm around and grabbed his phone form the nightstand and brought up a video with the giggling trio. "Then I took several pictures of you sleeping. I never told you about them." He said, handing my the phone, letting me flip through the pictures. "If you never knew about it, and I'm your imagination, how did I know about this?" He demanded softly. I looked at one picture in particular. It was one time after we'd just had sex, and I was staring right at the phone, with bleary eyes. I didn't remember this, or any of them!

"Damien?!" I gasped, the phone slipping through my fingers, him catching it easily, the numbness broke, and I could feel again. Something snapped back in place, something that had broken the day I believed he had died. Joy fluttered through me as I wrapped my arms around his neck, tightening my hold on his hips. He sighed in relief, kissing my forehead.

"Took you long enough." Damien teased, kissing my temple next. "Although, I am kinda mad at you, just a little bit."

I looked at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"You killed the bastard! I wanted to do it!" He whined.

"Hey, be luck all I did was stab him to death. I wanted to mutilate him! But I didn't have time." I tilted my head up, seeking his lips. I have been deprived of him for six months, so I needed him. He willingly came down, his tongue a welcome intruder. I couldn't help entangling my fingers in his hair. I moaned softly into his mouth, pulling him even closer. Then he gently detached my lips, realizing that my lungs were burning. I gulped air, clinging to Damien.

"Go to sleep, babe, I'll be here tomorrow night." He purred nuzzling into my neck. At that moment I realized that my eyelids were heavy, and that was the reason my brain was working so slow.

"But…" I mumbled, tightening my hold on him even more. He chuckled, then whispered in my ear.

"I promise I will be back tomorrow night. After all, you will be Jeff the Killer then. He kissed me lightly as I fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Song; Pandora's Box - Collide

* * *

Damien's P.O.V.

I stared down at Jeff, tightening my hold on him. He squirmed a moment before relaxing in my hold. I petted his brown hair, trying to force myself to move…but I couldn't. I ran a hand down along his thigh and back up again, a sigh rumbling in my chest. I had stuff to get done, but here I laid, trailing my fingers along Jeff's jaw. I slid my other had under his hoodie, letting my fingers graze his skin. I glanced down and realized that he was wearing my hoodie, not his. Oh the hell I must've put him through.

I bit my lip, trying to take my hand away, but the desire burned my fingertips. I leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. I then clenched my teeth and forced my hand away, laying Jeff back down on the bed, and stood up. It took all I had to not lay back down. I rushed out of the room, before my urge grew even more. I slid past the bedrooms. I stopped dead upon hearing a low growl.

At the end of the hall was the grey husky that I knew so well. "Smile." I crooned. The menacing blue eyes dropped their guard. I strode forward, kneeling and petting the pooch. He thumped his tail softly on the ground. I ruffled his ears and willingly opened the mind link.

 _"_ _Hello, Smile."_ I purred into his head.

 _"_ _Master! You remember!"_ He yelped softly.

 _"_ _Shhh, keep watch over him, okay?"_ I ruffled his ears again before standing up. I knew where the guys were at. That cabin we had found. I teleported right outside the wooden structure, peering through the glass. Ben, LJ and EJ were sitting in the "living room" playing cards, LJ had a sucker in his mouth as he stared at his hand. I smiled, shaking my head softly. They haven't changed one bit.

I then had a brilliant idea. While they were so focused on the game I silently teleported, scattering the deck everywhere, and disappeared back out the window.

"What just happened?" Ben asked, looking at the ruined deck. LJ sighed, setting his hand down to start picking them up.

"EJ, just because you're losing, doesn't mean ruin the deck." He complained as he re-stacked the cards on the small table.

"I didn't do it!" He snapped. LJ just rolled his eyes and picked his hand back up. I did it again.

"What the fuck?!" LJ snarled, looking around.

"Well, obviously, we're being messed with." Ben rolled his eyes, standing up. LJ looked around, standing too. I snapped a twig, and they all rushed outside I teleported away, snapping another twig, and they fell for it. I lead them deeper into the forest, entering a clearing.

"What the fuck are we even chasing?" LJ demanded, breathing heavily. I smirked and teleported in the exact center of the clearing, making all of them jump.

"Why so jumpy?" I asked, watching as they all bent to a knee, pointing their noses to the ground. "Stand up." I growled, I hated it when they did that. Then I was knocked to the ground, underneath all three of them.

"Finally!" LJ said, holding onto my arm.

"Yes yes, I'm back. Get off me now." I complained.

"Does that mean your mansion is back?" EJ asked.

Jeff's P.O.V.

I woke late in the afternoon, but a dull grey light shone through my window. My stomach growled. I had barley eaten in the six months, and now was paying the price. I slid out my room, hearing nothing, Liu must be at a friend's and mom is probably at work. I made three sandwiches, devouring them in a couple bites. I then grabbed a Dr. Pepper and hurried into my room. I landed on my bed, my feet on the pillows to look around, downing my drink.

I felt as if I was locked in a trance for the past six months and is now awake. My room was clean, fully clean, as in no clothes on the floor, no spare papers, nothing was out of place. And a thin layer of dust topped it off.

I sighed, flipping over to my back, throwing my arm over my eyes. I felt weird. I haven't really felt right since Damien died. I had been a shell, and now I feel whole again. And now I really didn't know what to do. Damien asked me not to tell anyone, not even my Mother or Liu, not that we've talked much in the last six months, but still. They believe he's dead, and I know he's alive. And I wanted to be normal, to finally be me, but with Damien.

I stretched out, extending my legs to the corners of the bed.

"You could've just asked." A voice purred from the window. I jerked up to see Damien leaning against the wall next to the window, the window open, with water dripping from his white hair. I glanced out the window, and it was pouring, and a lighting bolt flashed.

I jumped out of the bed and hurled myself against him. He chuckled and wound his arms around me. I buried my head in his chest, wrapping my arms around his waist. He leaned down and kissed me, his tongue sliding against mine. I closed my eyes and kissed back, enjoying the feeling.

I pulled back, panting. He smiled at me, and pushed me against the bed, leaning against me. He kissed me again, me wrapping my legs around his waist.

As the thunder started up, I felt the usual change come over me. My cheeks slit open, blood tickling down my chin, my eyelids burnt themselves off, my hair turning black, my clothes turned into my white hoodie, and my front pocket grew slightly heavier with my kitchen knife. He pulled away to look at me. Wait, why wasn't he turning into Slender?

I opened my mouth to asked, but suddenly couldn't breath, his tongue lapped at my cuts, running along the length of the wound, lapping up the blood. My heart sped up as I gasped for breath. He then flipped us, with me straddling him, his legs hanging off the bed, well, hanging would mean his legs were too short. But his long legs were firmly on the floor. I gasped at the sudden movement, but he pulled me down and kissed me again. I groaned, straightening my spine, when he ran his hands under my hoodie and tank top. That's when the power flickered off but I could still see perfectly.

The thunder boomed as he pulled off both my tank and hoodie in one movement, my knife clattering against the leg of the bed. He smiled, running his hands up my chest, one grazing over the necklace, and pulled me down. He didn't kiss me, he bit my ear before sucking softly on it. I moaned, a shiver running down my spine.

He unlatched his lips from my ear to trail kisses down to my neck, where he renewed his mark from nearly three days ago. I tilted my head to give him better access. His hands slid down my sides to my pants, tugging them down slightly. I straightened back up, allowing him to pull the cloth off my hips, kicking off my socks and shoes. His pants were off a second later, him pulling me down against him. I sucked in a shocked breath when he pushed inside, wanting to close my eyes.

Damien moaned, gripping my hips, thrusting upwards. Realizing what he wanted, I rolled my hips into his, moaning softly with him. I couldn't keep a steady pace as I continued to move, him bucking his hips up to meet mine, pleasure dulling my senses.

I couldn't move anymore, I didn't have the strength. He finally flipped us back over and started thrusting, the bed springs creaking loudly in protest. He bent down and kissed me briefly, then made a wet trail down to my neck, running along my jaw. All I could do was cling to him as he moved. I could barley think through the pleasure.

I threw my head back when I came, and he followed after another thrust, collapsing onto of me. I panted for breath, running my hands through his white hair as the thunder boomed on.

Damien peppered my neck with kisses, waiting for me to catch my breath. "I love you." He breathed against my neck.

"I love you, too." I whispered back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He looked up suddenly, bringing up a hand. "I forgot." He said, his fingers under my jaw, but his thumb slid past and into the cut on my cheek. "You need to kill." He stated, sliding away, and out.

I pouted up at him, sitting up. He laughed before kissing me, already having his pants back on. I sighed, before moving off the bed, getting dressed alongside him.

"That reminds me why aren't you turning into Slenderman?" I questioned, pulling my hoodie over my head.

"I can control that now." Was all he said.

I huffed and slid over to the window, looking out at the pouring rain. "This is horrible killing weather." I groaned.

"Cover your eyes, then." Damien purred into my ear, his arms wounding around my waist. I opened my mouth to ask why, but then one hand came up and blocked my vision, the other wrapped firmly around my waist. There suddenly was a "whooshing" sound. There was a breeze then, ruffling up my hoodie. Damien hugged me to him a second longer before releasing his hold on me.

I stared, surprised. We were not in my bedroom anymore, outside, but it wasn't storming. It was sunrise, too. We where in a clearing, with trees all around.

"How…" I asked, looking at him.

"I teleported us to somewhere in Europe." He shrugged.

"But….the moon…" I began.

"Had nothing to do with your killer. You see, you are insane, and need to kill. The killer side, once you reached the age, couldn't be contained anymore, so it would break out for a few hours every month. It just happened to be on a full moon each time." He smiled, and bent down to kiss me. I kissed back, hearing a twig snap behind us.

He broke, grinning, and gestured towards the sound. I slid my knife out of my pocket and went to the trees, peering in. There was a pair of teens, a boy and a girl, walking forward, holding hands, speaking in a language I didn't understand. I ducked behind a tree when they looked my way. I stayed still, waiting for them to pass us, and they did…slowly. I twirled my knife impatiently, seeing Damien smile at me. He gestured with his eyes at my twirling fingers, noting my impatience, with me simply rolling my eyes at him.

Finally the couple past, not paying a lick of attention to their surroundings. I slid in behind them and stabbed my knife forwards the guy, embedding it in his back. The girl screamed, spotted Damien, and ran towards him, believing he would help. She threw her arms around him, shrieking in their language. He laughed coldly, gripping her arms and threw them off. Then he murmured something in their language, causing her to stop screaming, and tears filling her eyes. I stalked forward, slitting her throat, and watched her choke on her own blood.

"What did you say to her?" I asked, looking up at him.

"That her boyfriend didn't love her, that he was gonna dump her here in the woods." He shrugged. "That's why she stopped screaming. She was in shock."

"Was he?" I asked, slightly curious.

"Nope, he was going to propose." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes again, no longer curious. He held out his hand for mine, which I took, and led the way out of the woods.

AFTER WORDS

I grinned. My entire hoodie was caked with blood, a feat I haven't accomplished since the crash.

The blood faded away and the hoodie turned back to black as the sun set. Damien, who had stayed in his 'human' form, was covered in blood still, however. He had killed with me, bloodying his outfit, too. And it didn't fade away.

He held out his arms, looking at me. I stepped forward, expecting him to tell me to close my eyes.

"Can I change before I take you back home?" He asked, kissing my cheek. I nodded and he kissed my lips. When I closed my eyes, I felt the whooshing sound and the temperature jerked up. As Damien pulled away a light layer of sweat covered my skin.

"Sorry, I know it's hot. Just give me a minute." He promised, before darting over to a wardrobe in the corner. I looked around the room as he changed. The walls were black, actually, everything in the room was black and red. I stood next to a red-canopied bed, with black covers and red pillows. The carpet was a swirl of black and red, and candles were lit everywhere….with no lamps.

Damien was back and wound his arms around my waist, pulling me into his chest. I didn't close my eyes this time, and the world blurred and spun when he teleported.

We landed in my bedroom, which felt like stepping into a freezer after roasting in an oven.

I didn't let go of him. I was exhausted, but I knew he would go away…and I didn't want that. He laid me on the bed, but after he did he began to pull away.

"No!" I said, a little loudly. He shushed me, pulling away fully to take off his shirt and crawl in bed with me. He cradled me to his chest and rested his chin on top of my head.

"Sleep. I might not be here when you wake, though."

"Why?" I asked desperately.

"Business." He kissed my temple.

"Why can't you tell me?" I whined.

"Two reasons. One, I was told not to. Two, we don't know what would happen, and I don't wanna risk it." I blinked, prying my eyes back open. "Go to sleep." He purred in my ear, and I was helpless to obey, letting my eyes fall shut and my mind going black.

But I awoke when everything got too hot. My body felt like it was on fire, covered in sweat. The only other time I'd felt like this was with Damien in the red and black room. I opened my eyes to see bars all around. I was in a cage!

"Well, well, well. You're awake. You know, I never thought he would ever leave you alone! Who would want to? He certainly had a hard time in doing so, I must admit. But it was foolish. You're mine." My body went rigid at that voice. It was cold and….demanding? Or possessive?

I turned around.


	14. Chapter 14

Song; This Means War - Nickelback

* * *

I turned around and threw myself against the bars there. It was some black creature with red horns and mouths all over his body. My breaths came in startled gasps.

The mouth on his head smiled, and opened in a laugh. "My dear, what's the matter? It's only me, Zalgo." He purred at me. I swallowed reflexively. I knew who Zalgo was, of course, but what did he want with me? "Of course, I never meant for the spell to hit you too, it was only meant for him." He sneered. I glanced around, through the bars. I was in some sort of courtyard, but the sky was red….like in my head, when arguing with my other self. In fact, I think I've seen this courtyard! I looked back at Zalgo, who was still rambling on and on.

"Anyway, how are you? Oh that's a stupid question! HA! Like you would know anything about me! As in, well as in _knowing_ each other!" Was he on crack or something? He wasn't even making any sense. He seemed more hyper than LJ, which was kinda impressive.

 _"_ _Listen now and don't ignore me. I am NOT your subconscious, or a voice in your head that you created, or a split personality. Listen, do not trust Zalgo. No matter what he says, just wait and for Damien. Don't say a word, Zalgo won't hurt you."_ That voice in my head spoke. Wait, what? Not a split person? He's not just someone that my insanity conjured up to annoy me? _"Dickhead."_ He snapped. Opps, forgot he could do that.

Umm, _"Why?"_ I thought the question.

 _"_ _If Damien said he couldn't tell you, than neither can I. Just trust me, though."_

 _"_ _Wait you were listening?"_

 _"_ _What is there else to fucking do? Play cards? Of course I was listening! AND that is NOT the point! DON'T TRUST ZALGO!"_ He snarled.

 _"_ _Why?"_ I tried again.

 _"_ _Are you even fucking listening?! I CAN NOT TELL YOU, YOU LITTLE FUCKING…"_ He rambled on for a few minutes before going into a rage silence. I focused on Zalgo again, who was still talking. I hoped if I ignored it that it would go away.

DAMIEN'S P.O.V.

I clenched my teeth as I looked around. Jeff was missing and the house was a wreak. Jeff's mother was pinned to the wall with knifes, and Liu was sitting on the floor, haunched over, arms laying limp, with a dent in the wall above him and a trail of blood down to where he was now.

"GOD DAMNIT!" I roared, kicking a chair, which flew through the living room and smashed outside. Masky, Hoodie, and Ticci Toby all looked in through the new hole.

"Master?" They all asked. I stomped forward, exiting the house through the hole, making my proxies scatter. While I walked, my body shifted, enlarging and stretching. My face disappeared and tentacles grew. Then a mouth split open, revealing razor-sharp teeth with a black tongue.

"Get the others." I ordered, not waiting to watch them run off.

"Master, what's going on?" Masky's voice came. I didn't look back as I answered.

"He took Jeff. Now go. I need to do something." I urged. I heard his footsteps run off. When I could no longer hear them I let my anger once again get to me. I gripped a small tree and snapped it. My entire body shook. I had sent the three away because I was afraid I would hurt them.

I forced myself to relax, taking deep breaths, and shifting back in my normal form. I leaned against another tree, looking at the torn stump of the one I destroyed. I closed my eyes, but all I saw was red. Not the color, blood. My teeth clenched as I tried to clam.

Zalgo. I knew he wasn't dead. Father had told me that he hasn't been seen since he cursed us. Somehow he found out that Jeff's curse wasn't up yet, and took him. I started to shake again. I fell to the forest floor, back still against the tree, and started to run my fingers through my hair, griping the locks tightly.

Which world would've he taken Jeff to? No, that was a stupid question. Zalgo never liked the mortal world, so he barely leaves ours. So where are they?

"Slender!" I heard LJ call. I shook my thoughts away for the time being. I stood up to see the guys with my proxies. "What's going on?"

"Zalgo took Jeff." I said through gritted teeth.

"How do you know?" Ben asked.

"Because he's the only one who dares to piss me off, and he's the only one who wants Jeff!" I snap, causing the blond to flinch.

"Hey! Calm down!" EJ growled softly.

"Would you be calm if someone took Ben?!" I demanded in a hiss. His eyes widened for a second then filled with understanding. I closed my eyes for a second before sighing out, "Let's go."

JEFF'S P.O.V.

"I wonder if you still have your ability?" He suddenly wondered aloud. I had been ignoring him, at least until he said that.

I just stared, not wanting to say a single word to him. I shifted uncomfortably, I was still in the cage, and I _think_ once he said something about it being necessary. I didn't care, and wondered if Damien was coming. Zalgo hasn't hurt me, and I don't know why he's taken me, but I wanted Damien.

"Of course you wouldn't know what I'm talking about. But…Oh! Can you turn into your beautiful self?" He asked. I blinked at him. Was he talking about…the Killer? No I didn't have any control over that, not that I was gonna tell him, but still. "Oh I do wish you would speak to me. You used to before you met him, then he took you away from me." He sighed as my eyes widened. What did he mean he took me away from him?

 _"_ _THATS IT!"_ The person in my head, apparently, screamed. Suddenly there was a slight headache, then I felt empty. As in alone empty. I never felt truly alone, not with what I thought was a voice in my head, but it was like he was gone. Wait, did he just?

I now felt as if I should know something, but couldn't remember it. Was it because of the voice? What did he even do? Or was it because Zalgo was revealing stuff that I've no doubt that Damien wanted to keep from me?

I don't know, but the way Zalgo is looking at me, he didn't take me to just ramble on.


	15. Chapter 15

Song; Dance with the Devil - Breaking Benjamin

* * *

Silence, for once, was all that could be heard. Zalgo was now just sitting there, lost in thought, his eyes flickering to me occasionally. I didn't like it, then there was the fact that it was hot here. My body was drenched in sweat. I started to feel restless and edgy, an itch beneath my skin. After a few minutes of this, I realized what it was. It was my bloodlust, I wanted to kill. Needed would be more accurate, though, but still. I tucked myself into a ball, leaning in the corner of the cage, arms wrapped around my legs. The only other thought on my mind, besides my growing urge to kill, was where was Damien? Shouldn't he have noticed I'm not there? That I'm gone? Or was did the time move slower down here, and it hasn't even been a day? I sighed and leaned by head back against the cage door.

"I never though you'd show up." Zalgo said suddenly, making me snap my head up and eyes open. Zalgo was, for once, standing and not looking at me. I looked to where he was facing and took in a sharp intake of breath. Damien was there, alone, with a sword strapped to his hip, wearing black jeans and a tank top, with thick combat boots. His boots and jeans had chains looping down.

"Why wouldn't I? You have something that belongs to me." He growled back.

"And you came alone?" Zalgo asked, as if he hadn't said anything. "Oh that's right! All those years you were gone, I corrupted your men! And now they all live for me now!" Zalgo said cheerfully, throwing out his arms, letting out a black mist. More that one hundred monster/demons formed. All Damien did was laugh cruelly.

"BOW DOWN TO YOUR REAL MASTER!" He snarled out in a demonic voice, with his eyes glowing red…and every single monster bowed. "You see, Zalgo, my men are loyal to me. So now what do you have? Hmmm? What happened to your…oh no wait, they were your father's men! Has he finally disowned you? Is that why you're in such a shitty place?" He smirked. "Now. Instead of bickering like old men, how about we, like it was suppose to be done, fight it out. In our human form, nothing but swords."

Zalgo tilted his head, not at all phased, apparently, about the army bit. What the fuck was wrong with this guy? Was he on something that made him delusional?

I was ripped out of my thoughts when I was torn out of the cage by my hood. Damien growled at that, and made an attempt to come forward, but I felt the coolness and ragged edge of a dagger.

"Ah-ah-ah!" He said in a sing-song tone. "Not one move! I don't want to hurt him, but I need to keep you under control." There was suddenly an arm around my neck, head locking me in place. I struggled, my hands tearing at the arm, but I couldn't break the hold. My heart was pounding again, panic slightly rising in my throat. Those stupid six months had destroyed any self-control I had over my emotions, and I was getting sick of it. I snarled, a feral sound tearing through the air, something I never knew could come from my throat.

"Ah, the first thing you've said all dayyy~" Zalgo sing-songed, still pulling me back. Damien's eyes grew angered, his jaw was clenched and his lips in a tight line. I closed my eyes, momentarily shrouded in darkness, then I embraced my insanity.

On instinct, I slammed my foot on his. It didn't hurt him, I knew that, but I could feel the confusion radiating off him, him slacking his grip on me. I twisted out of his arm, kicking him off balance. I was sent backwards, caught by larger arms that enveloped me, one holding a sword protectively in front of me. Zalgo got up and looked pissed. A strange glow was emitting from his eyes, which was narrowed, his mouth was pulled down in a scowl, and his hands were tight in a fist.

"Foolish boy, do you not understand that you belong to me?" He snarled.

"He never belonged to you, Zalgo!" Damien snapped back from above me. "LJ!" He commanded, hugging me briefly before twisting our positions and gently pushing me to LJ, who took my shoulders and smoke started to billow out around me.

"NO!" I snap, jerking away just as LJ poofed away, only to reappear.

"Jeff come on, we need to go." He urged, gripping my arm. I shook my head, looking back at Damien, who was pointing his sword at Zalgo. Then he charged, swinging his sword as he went.

DAMIEN'S P.O.V.

As I charged, I heard Jeff's voice still behind me. _Why hadn't LJ taken him away yet?_ My mind raged.

"Come now, Zalgo, let's fight the right way!" I purred at him, my body shifting into my true form. Zalgo's red eyes widened for a moment before grinning once again.

"Fine. Though I must say, it's an unfair advantage! You've been out of commission for so long. Do you even remember how to wield that thing? Oh! And it's familiar! It was your true father's! I'll finally let you in on a little secret! Do you know who killed your birth parents?" I stopped. I didn't remember them very well, but I had once sworn to avenge their murders. A stupid and childish thing, before I met Jeff I was set on this goal, but after I did meet him it all changed. I had all but forgotten about it. "My father was the one, well not THE one, but he ordered the hit, didn't pay, though, when he found out that the child still lived. Not only that, he had been taken in by our master. Virtually untouchable now." He sneered.

A smile ripped itself across my face, revealing my sharp teeth and black tongue. "Thanks. Now I know who to go to after I'm done here!" I snarled,

"Oh, Father had him killed, the hit man, and the reason is right in front of me now! I was told that he had tried to defend himself and his wife, with that very sword! Then, looooong ago, you faced me with that sword, just like now, and it didn't protect you from that curse I placed on you."

Shock and rage coursed through me, my teeth clenching shut. "Actually, it did help. You see, obviously, the 'curse' is broken now." I spat through my teeth.

"Not fully." He grinned, looking behind me, I glanced back, Jeff was still there, with LJ, arguing with him.

I bared my teeth at him. "If you touch him, I will prolong your death. Years of agony." I snarled.

I swung, sword tip forward, at his chest. He leaned back enough just to miss the tip. He brought up a sword of his own, a loud _CLANG_! filling the air. The blade was white, made out of bone, with curves extending off the blade. A skull decorating the hilt.

He smirked at me before pulling it away to swing at me. I ducked, sweeping his legs out from under him. He stumbled forward, shoving me out of the way. I got to my feet and let out a flurry of blows, him barley managed to deflect them all. I was able to land a few in, blood starting to coat my blade.

I swung, and when he brought up his blade, I planted a kick on on his ribs, sending him a few feet back. Twirling the sword I stepped forwards.

"If he's not mine, he's no one's!" He snarled, no longer smiling, his sword was suddenly replaced with a bow, pulled back with an arrow notched.

My eyes widened as I realized, a minute too late, what he was going to do. As I tried move to get in the way of the arrow it slid right past me. At that moment, I felt like the arrow had pierced me instead of Jeff. I collapsed, hearing the echoing thud as I was the second to fall. I looked back, seeing my lover on the ground, an arrow sticking out of his side.

My body shook as pain rippled through me. Not only was I feeling what he was, but the pain of him dying was nearly tearing me apart. I wanted to go to him, but my body was frozen, locked in place as I shook.

I saw, through my haze, Zalgo lifting up his sword, standing above me, getting ready to bring it down.


	16. Chapter 16

Song; Inside the Fire - Disturbed **_This is the main song for the entire story_**

* * *

Darkness. That's all I can really comprehend, where was I? _Who_ was I? I floated on these questions for what felt like an eternity.

Then memories filled me.

FLASHBACK START

 _I stood in a courtyard, the sky red as blood, standing next to a tall man, with snow white hair. Demon I think lovingly, wanting to reach up and caress his face. But now isn't the time, standing at the far end, was Zalgo not looking too pleased._

 _"He's betrothed to me!" He snarled._

 _"You've been out-ruled, Zalgo so let it go already!"_

 _"No! He belongs to me!"_

 _"He's not yours, considering he's not an item!"_

 _"It doesn't matter! GIVE ME WHAT'S MINE!"_

 _Demon pulled out a sword, gleaming black and red. "No, he's not yours. Why do you talk about him like he's not even here? Haven't you considered what he wants?" He snarled out._

 _Zalgo looked at me. "He has no say in this."_

 _"That's where you're wrong. He's just like you and me, he's someone…"_

 _"Bored now." Zalgo said suddenly, an orb was in his hand, pulsating a midnight blue. He hurled it at Demon, who deflected it with a swift movement of his blade. He looked at me and nodded. I grinned, my cheeks splitting open, blood pouring down my chin, a knife appearing in my hand. As Demon charged head on, I snuck behind the seven-mouthed demon. I came forward, but as I swung, Zalgo reached back and grabbed me and threw me forward into Demon, who widened his eyes, stopping his sword mid swing to take the impact of me knocked into him. As we collided, 'Demons sword was knocked out of his hand and disappeared in the bushes. Demon wrapped his arms around me as we fell, making sure I landed on him, not the ground._

 _I pushed myself off of Demon as he twisted to his stomach, pushing off the ground. He ducked just as the bone sword came twirling over his head._

 _"ENOUGH of this!" Zalgo roared, the blue orb shining in his palm once more, but with tiny red lightning bolts flashing around it. Then he chucked it at Demon before he could react, but I went to push him out the way. It struck where my hand was on his chest, hitting both of us. Then everything went black._

FLASHBACK END

I was still floating in the darkness, lifetimes flashing through my mind. In the back of my mind, I was figuring it out.

Zalgo threw some kind of curse, or spell that was meant for Demon, but it hit both of us. What ever happened, forced us to live several lifetimes, our souls being reborn into a new body each time the last mortal body died. Now the curse was wearing off, or broke.

I watched the lifetimes pass me by.

 _I was running through a field, going up to the wooden cabin that my family lived in. Beside me was my closest friend, usually hidden from public eye, though. He would've been called a warlock for his white hair…_

 _I was running, eagerly, through the woods, knowing someone would meet me there. What we've been doing is beyond forbidden. Saying that we're going to hell, even be branded a heretic and burned at the stake. But I didn't care. We met in a clearing, him leaning down to press his lips to mine as we heard shouting in the distance…_

 _I stared into bright blue eyes, something clicking in the back of my mind. But I blinked and now the stranger was gone, disappeared in the crowd…_

 _I stood onstage, one leg wrapped around the pole, staring out to the sea of cheering idiots. I twirled around it, hearing them go even wilder. I sigh softly, exiting the stage. I was wanted in the back rooms. I was not in the mood right now, but I needed the money, so I went, only to gasp at the man requesting my presence. Maybe this time won't be so bad…_

 _I was in a crowd that my friend dragged me to. I was staring at the hot man on stage, singing with what was said to be his twin brother, I looked back at the name of the band again. Skillet. I will look them up after this. But all thoughts stopped when we locked eyes, a weird sense of deja vu sweeping through me…_

 _I watched form the corner of this mind, as he paraded around. He doesn't even know. I can feel him coming. I wonder what his name will be. I need to combine our minds. I don't even know how this happened. I was suppose to be this Jeff, not watching him. I need to convince him that it won't destroy his mind…_

I was finally able to break through the darkness, my muscles spasming out as I tried to move, get up, anything. But all movement was prevented by something wrapping around my waist tightly, a growl emitting in the room. I looked around, but only saw the closed canopy of blood red. My heart semi-pounded in my chest. _Why was I so jumpy?_ I wondered briefly, as I once again tried to move.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Oh god his voice. I missed his voice, though I've heard it so recently in my memories. They were nothing compared to this, though.

I felt shifting beside me, along with arms moving from my waist, pulling me up with him. I looked at him, a smile creeping on my lips as his pulled me in his arms, making me straddle his hips. His lips were on my throat, neck, and jaw before pulling me into a fierce and brutal kiss. And I responded with just as much enthusiasm, my fingers entangling in his snowy hair, my tongue coming and meeting his, sliding past each other. I moaned into the kiss as Damien rolled his hips into mine.

I broke, panting, as I ground down to meet his hips. He flipped us over, pressing his body fully against mine. A pure burning desire shot through me, consuming my thoughts. My hands broke from their hold on his hair and traveled down, slipping under the shirt he was wearing and pulled it off, breaking away long enough to do so, throwing it away before moving to his pants. His hands were also tearing off my outfit as well, ripping the cloth, clearly too impatient to take them off normally. He rolled away momentarily to get a bottle, I heard it snap open then he was there once more, pulling me to him.

He bent down, kissing me as he entered me. He moaned along with me, giving me a minute to adjust, before pulling back and thrusting back in, hitting my prostate dead on. He set a fast and brutal pace, his hands on my hips, pulling me to meet his thrusts. I moaned deep in the back of my throat, my mouth still locked with his, our tongues dancing. I broke, panting, arching up into his chest. He brought his lips down again, kissing me feverishly. His lips burned mine, breaking to trail down my jaw and neck. My heart pounded in my ears, my breaths coming in short gasps, my hands were on his shoulders, and at some point my legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Pleasure was overriding my body, my thoughts were blurry, all I could think was "Yes" and "More" as he continued to move.

Suddenly, the tightening in my stomach finally gave way and I came, closing my eyes as I did and moaning out his name. He moaned as I clamped down on him, biting down on my neck. He suddenly stopped and pulled out abruptly and came. That confused me for a moment, until one tiny detail came back, so I didn't question it. I panted harder, my eyes opening as I looked at him. He had his eyes closed, his chest heaving. He then trailed a hand up my arm and dislodged it to entwine our fingers, opening his eyes, the darkness fading away into the bright blue hue that I loved.

He bent down then and kissed me softly. I snuggled up to him, tucking my head under his chin when we broke. His other arm wrapped tightly around me, keeping me against his chest.

"I love you." He murmured.

I sighed, my eyes closed, "I love you too." I whispered back.

"I've missed you, the real you. I hated seeing you die, though." I flinched, remembering the last time I "died".

"What happened afterwards?" I asked. He sighed and began to pull away. I growled softly at that and he chuckled.

"Calm down, babe, I'm showing you something." He then turned around, revealing a gash on his right shoulder blade, curving down to the end of his rib cage. I gasped, lifting a hand and gently trailed my fingers against the wound. It didn't look fresh, but it still looked raw and deep.

"What the fuck happened?!" I demanded as he turned back around.

"I felt what you did when you died, and it broke my heart. I collapsed, and Zalgo got a hit in. Luckily, Father came and stopped him. He let Zalgo live, though with the warning that if he even looks at us again, he'll be killed."

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know why he let him…"

"No, why did you collapse? You knew I would be coming back, why did it break your heart?"

"Because. Do you remember the pain you felt when I died in that car crash?" I nodded. "It was the same when you died. It doesn't matter if I knew you were coming back or not. It was the pain of you dying that nearly killed me. I'm not suppose to just let you die. Which reminds me, why the fuck wouldn't you go with LJ?" He demanded.

I narrowed my eyes. "Because I didn't know what the fuck was happening, so I didn't want to leave you alone." He shook his head. "Hey, if I had left you would've been stuck with the stupid mortal."

"Oh yeah. I wanted to ask about that."

"I don't know. All I know was that I had all my memories, and I wasn't fully living that final life. It was fucking boring, though." I complained. He smiled and ran a hand along my cheek as his fingers trailed along my jaw.

He purred at me then, pressing his lips to mine softly. I hummed, kissing him back. He broke, pressing his lips to my temple. "We might want to leave. You technically haven't killed in several hundred years." He said, just as my bloodlust came rearing it's head. As soon as it did, my hair darkened, my skin turned white, blood started to pour down my jaw and to my neck, and my eyelids burnt off. My clothes, well lack of, suddenly was a white hoodie with black dress pants and sneakers. "Yea, you're gonna have to re-learn how to control that." Damien chuckled, kissed my lips again, before moving to the edge of the bed, and pulled open the curtain. He stood up, his form shifting into that of Slenderman's. He looked at me and held out his hand. I scooted over and grasped his hand, expecting only for him to help me up, but we teleported. We landed somewhere in Europe.

There was a strange ripping sound, making me look up. Where his mouth should've been, was a mouth that kinda looked like mine.

"I forgot you could do that." I said softly.

"I did too. Until I got my memories back. Come, let's go on a killing spree." He said, turning his head to where sounds were coming from. It sounded like a drunk group of kids, a party in the middle of the forest. A wicked smile formed as I came forward. I leapt out of the cover of the trees in to the center of the party. I pulled my knife (which formed in my pocket) and started stabbing, blood easily and quickly soaking my hoodie. I glanced over once, seeing Slender ripping apart some of the kids. Screaming was all I could hear for the most part, other than the sadistic laughter coming from me.

The entire party was massacred, my entire hoodie was soaked with blood.

As sirens blared in the distance, the red and blue lights flashing in the distance, Slender came forward, taking my hands and teleported back into our room. When we landed, he was Damien. I forced myself to turn back, the blood fading.

He leaned down and kissed me, his mouth was once more hard and demanding. I didn't care, kissing back with almost as much force as he was. He pushed me back on the bed, breaking to murmur something in my ear. "I'm sorry, I can't help it." His voice was so heavily laced with lust that it re-sparked mine.

I sighed, my heart warming until it felt like it was on fire. I started placing kisses along his neck and throat, letting my tongue slid over the soft flesh. I felt his fingers thread through my hair, gripping the strands to pull me back and to kiss me. I purred at him, going back to his neck, starting to suck on a noticeable spot on his neck, scrapping my teeth across the spot, and bit down gently. I heard his breath coming in shorter gasps, his chest heaving slightly.

I realized what was happening while continuing to kiss his neck.

When you were with your soul mate, you'll randomly get this hunger, a hunger that nearly devoured you with need and lust. You could go many times and still be fully willing for the next round. As long as it was the soul mate trying to quench this hunger. If it was anybody else, it would cause pain. And the longer you're denied it, the stronger it becomes until that hunger is near unquenchable.

Upon realizing that, my lust for him was the reason I was as warm on the inside.

THE NEXT DAY

I groaned as I sat up, wincing as my back shot with pain, but the cold feeling of the healing process erased it as soon as it appeared. I glanced over at Damien, who was laying on his stomach with his arms tucked under his head, which was turned away from me. I slid over, running my fingertips along his spine. My eyes automatically found the wound, which now looked like it was weeks old, a faded pink line instead of the deep valley it was yesterday. I ran my fingers over the line next, feeling the mutilated flesh against my fingertips. I then went back to his spine, tracing random objects along his skin. After a few minutes I heard him purring, then he stretched. I smiled as he looked up at me, sleep still lacing his eyes.

"Hi." He said, blinking slowly up at me.

"Morning." I said, leaning down to place a kiss on his cheek. He moved, an hand gripping the back of my neck, and pulled me down for a full kiss on my lips. Then, in the room outside the canopied bed, the door opened.

"Master?" Came a hesitant voice.

Damien sighed before saying, "Yes, Masky?"

"Our lord has sent a messenger for you, both of you, requesting your presence. Is he up?"

"Yes, Jeff's up. Go, get Hoodie and Ticci Toby." We heard him leave.

"Ticci Toby?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"New Proxy. You'll meet him in a minute. Now, we need to get dressed." He sighed, looking disdainfully at the curtain that made it seemed like we had our own little world.

Damien got up, pulling me with him, out of bed. I sighed, too, and looked at the closet. I didn't feel like getting dressed. I begrudgingly pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top along with black combat boots. I glanced over, looking at my lover, seeing him wear a black jacket with folded cuffs and color, and a white shirt underneath it, with a black pair of jeans and tennis shoes. He then wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me against him and leaning down to press his lips to mine for a moment before pulling away and taking my hand. As he threaded his fingers with mine he led me to the door, pulling me into the hallway.

He led me through the mansion, down a massive staircase, out engraved thick doors, and pulled me out into the front courtyard. There stood three people. I knew two of them, Masky and Hoodie. Damien's personal servants since they were created, but I didn't recognize the one with orange goggles, besides the fact that his name was Ticci Toby. They all bowed, Masky looking up, and the way his blue eyes were tilted, he was smiling at me. I winked back, pulling Damien's arm around my shoulder, keeping our hand entwined.

"Come." He said, looking over his shoulder at his proxies as he kept walking. They immediately started forward, walking a few feet behinds us, Masky and Ticci Toby could faintly be heard bickering.

"What, no teleporting?" I asked, wrapping my free arm around his waist.

He let out a short laugh. "Nope. I want some time before we have to do all kinds of stuff for Father."

LATER

"Jeff!" Ben cried, as I felt impact into my chest, and arms wrapping around me. Then two other sets of arms wrapped around me, too.

"Hey, get off! He's _mine_!" Came Damien's voice. I was suddenly released, and re-enveloped in a more familiar set of arms. I looked up to see Damien, smiling down at me. I rolled my eyes and relaxed in his arms, looking at EJ, LJ, and Ben.

"We all need to go on a killing spree, together! LJ said, throwing his arms up in the air. Ben rolled his eyes as EJ wrapped an arm around him.

"Sometime. Father's got us working for a while." Damien sighed.

"Yeah, well we've been gone just as long as you have, searching for you. You guys haven't had a decent killing spree since, and neither have we. So he can't blame us for taking a small break. To do what we are made to do!"

"Fine, but if we get in trouble, I'm blaming you."

LATER (again)

I sighed, sitting at the desk chair. I was covered from head to toe in blood, in both forms. EJ made a bet of who can kill more in their mortal form, and I believe that Damien won…and had his white hair caked in blood.

"Wanna take a bath?" He asked, pulling me to my feet. I willingly went with him into the bathroom. He turned on the hat water, before pulling me in for a kiss. The kiss left a lingering taste of blood that I enjoyed. His fingers were traveling down and under my tank top, pulling the blood soaked cloth off my chest. I gripped the zipper of his jacket, pulling it down in one swift movement, quickly pushing it off his shoulders, my hands finding the hem of his shirt and pulled it off next. The blood had seeped through the fabrics, and stained our skin, making Damien's skin seem to glow under with the contrast of colors.

Damien pulled me closer, pulling at my pants, somehow managing to get them gone, along with my own hands getting his off. He pulled me against him once more and kissed me roughly before I was submerged in hot water. The bathtub was about the size of a small pool, deep as one, too. The hot water even cycled, so the blood won't linger in the water with us. I kicked off the bottom, surfacing above the water. I got a gasp in, before Damien was in too, pulling me against him. He pulled me to a more shallow part, keeping me against him. I practically purred when he started to message my skin, rubbing the blood off. The water turned pink for a moment before becoming clear once more. I ran my fingers through his hair as it too started to become pink.

Damien kept pressing his lips against me, at first subtle, but then it became more noticeable, as he kept targeting my lips and neck.

When the blood was fully gone, I wanted to get out. Damien agreed, pulling me out, giving me a towel as well as having one himself, then he took me back to our room.

After we'd dried off, we sat on the bed, curled around each other, Damien trailing his fingers softly around my shoulders, sending shivers along my spine.

"Oh yeah!" Damien said suddenly, pulling away abruptly.

"Hey!" I complained, my head being wretched from my position on his chest. I sat up as he moved to the side of the bed, swinging open the curtain for a moment, digging in the nightstand.

He sat up, beaming with something clenched in his hand. He came back to me muttering, "Sorry, but I was going to give you this the night that fucking curse was placed." He said, pulling me closer with his free arm. He made me sit on his lap, grabbing my hand, and slid something on my ring finger. When his hand moved, showing me what he placed there, I gasped. It was a simple black band, with a white circle with an "x" through it…Slenderman's symbol.

I looked at him then back down at the ring. "Do you like it?" He asked, pulling me closer. I didn't answer, but I shifted and pressed my lips against his softly. He seemed to sigh in relief through his nose and kissed back. I pulled away to snuggle under his chin. Where I realized that I could stay forever.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, i've realized, that even though I've wanted to, i've never fully explained this story, or anything that had happened and why. I've been vague as hell, and i apologize and offer up this explanation as a gift.**

 **~Here we go~**

 **Jeff, at the time known as Jay, was being forced to marry Zalgo, and all because he is 'rare' in the sense that he can bare children. Jeff couldn't go against his parents, who agreed with Zalgo's father and was helping arrange the wedding. So when Jeff storms off after an argument with all of them, he goes up to the mortal world, that is new and sometime way back in B.C.**

 **Damien, who is Demon, was the only child to the Devil's most trusted advisors, and when they are killed by another demon, the Devil takes in Damien and raises him as his own, even infusing some of his blood within the boy to basically blood adopt him. Because of his new father, Damien is training to be the next in line, should anything happen to his "father."**

 **The Devil is testing him when Jeff finds Damien fighting the lesser demons, and the Devil, or any other "God" has a sense that knows if two were meant to be together, and finds it within his "son" and the high demon that stumbled upon them. He forces the mating, slamming them into each other so hard that their spirits merge and mate.**

 **The Devil breaks off the marriage with Zalgo, and informs Jeff's parents, and they agree, unable to deny their master. Zalgo is pissed and runs to his father, who was not as powerful as, but up there with Damien's own parents, and lends his army to his son.**

 **It takes about a year, however, for Zalgo to attack, letting Damien and Jeff get so close, they can't bare to be away from each other long. When he does attack, Damien and Jeff fight and nearly beat Zalgo, but Zalgo has one last trick up his sleeve, and tries to curse Damien. this curse throws the soul out of the body, and makes it live a mortal life and die, only to be reborn again in a never-ending loop. But when Jeff tries to knock Damien away, it hits both of them. The curse was only meant for one, so it splits the curse, only making the soul be reborn a certain amount of times before returning to it's rightful body.**

 **And so, Jeff and Damien are thrown into countless lives, each life oblivious that they are demon royalty. Until the last life, where the story picks up, giving them the names Damien and Jeff. This last life is extremely different compared to the rest of the lives, as because they're so close to being full-blooded demons again, their demon side breaks out every few weeks. Their past lives were not able to do this.**

 **Along with their demon sides getting out more, memories start to come out, but more for Damien, whereas Jeff doesn't get memories because the soul of the demon wasn't merged with the human. The 'voice' in his head is technically Jay from the beginning, but Jeff is the reincarnation of Jay. For some reason (even i don't know) they never fully got to merge. So Jay has all the memories, and Jeff does not. Jay is finally able to merge with Jeff when he is captured by Zalgo near the end.**

 **While they were demons, they made friends with all the creepypastas and in that one year, Damien had a mansion that held almost all of them, but when their souls were cursed all of the inhabitants of the mansion was thrown into the world to aid the two should they come across them. Laughing Jack, Eyeless Jack, and Ben, who were the closest to the two, managed to find them the most during the lifetimes, and know that the curse should almost be done, and considering they were there when Jeff first turned into his demon form. In which case they were surprised when it happened.**

 **Damien just moved into town, somewhere in Indiana, because his mother was getting paranoid that every month the murder rate kept going up. She does not know that it is Damien, well, part of the killings are Damien. She doesn't know that her son is Slenderman. Damien's father is an abusive asshole, but not all the time. When he's drunk, he's manageable. But the reason the mother doesn't leave, is because she knows that the father will hunt them down. He is a damn good lawyer, so she couldn't divorce him, and he has most control over the money. But she still loves him as he isn't bad all the time, as proven in the vacation chapter.**

 **Jeff's parents ARE divorced, with his father leaving them, and never contacting them like he'd promised. And Jay hates him because he lied. (Even though they are not merged properly, Jay still has a slight influence over Jeff's emotions). Which is why Jeff nearly snapped when his father came back for the first time. Jeff's mother works most of the time, and knows about Jeff's demon. She walked in on him when he came home early, and saw him go from The Killer to her son. She nearly had a mental break down, and when Jeff finally outright told her he couldn't control it, she ignored it, knowing fully well that it was her son, and couldn't do anything about it, so kept quite and even covered for him when the police asked about the boy in the beginning. (i originally had a scene where it explained it, but i don't remember why i cut it out, but when i get to re-writing that part, it will be added in).**

 **The whole story takes about 2-3 years, Damien and Jeff being around like 15-16 when it starts. The get together definitely at 16 and 17 is when they found the cottage in the forest. Damien is 18 when his father finds out about him being slenderman, and gets into the wreck that kills him. (Little fun fact; Damien was going to get a black SUV for his 18th birthday, but i found it pointless as so soon after, he dies)**

 **They believe that the demon breaking out is because of the full moon, because that when it usually always happens, however, it is not the case, it was completely chance that it happened on the full moon. Jeff and Damien has a limited amount of power they can use when they are not in their demon form, like Jeff being insane most of the time and Damien is able to read people thoughts, but is more taxing on Damien, as it makes him ill, and for Jeff, it's not really a power, just a condition. Damien doesn't do it all the time for that reason, but will use it to mess with people.**

 **Another fun fact; when Jeff is playing Skyrim, he creates the main character from my other story; Submit to Me, Dovahkiin, and when the entire group (Jeff, Damien, Ben, EJ and LJ) are walking and get nearly ran over, it's by Desmond, Ezio, and Altair from Assassin's Creed, in which that scene will be added into my AC, story when i ever get the motivation to do so.**

 **The tittle of the story, "Blessed and Cursed" was because for them it's like a blessing as most of their lifetimes, they've found each other and fallen in love each time they do, but it's a curse, because that's why they're there, because Zalgo cursed them.**

 **~…~**

 **i'm too tired to read through the story to see if i got everything, so if you have any questions, ask away.**

 **however**

 **I will be completely re-writing the story, even the chapters i've 'fixed' and i think it'll be easier just to start a whole other document on FF dot net and just start over. one of the reasons being, my style has changed, or simply put, i've gotten better than when i started to post it…..so much to the point that re-reading the story literally has me cringing (and unwilling to go back and fix it) and feels more like a crack-fic**

 **Like how Damien was suppose to be acting more like an adult, but to me it's like he's a teenager who acts younger than the boys in my grade.**

 **When i start re-writing this(after i post this) and have the prologue done, i will rename this OLD Blessed and Cursed and will probably say "hey! if you're interested in re-reading this, but a better version, check it out!" and it WILL be called Blessed and Cursed, and it will say "rewritten" in the summary, AND It should go fairly quicker than before, as i know what's going to happen.**

 **Thank you if you've read all my ramblings about the plans for this story!**


End file.
